Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: When the fude gets too much, Mr Condor Takes Action, His solution is a bonding holiday. But bonding is tears, Humor, secrets and Love. Rated T for safty. Channy and others and one grouping i don't think anyone thought could happen. ON HOLD FOR A WHILE!
1. Promo

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding - Promo

**Music:** So Far So Great - Demi Lovato

**When The Fude Gets Too Much, Mr Condor Takes Action **

Mr Condor: EVERYONE SHUT UP OR YOU'RE FIRED

All: Jump and sit down quitely

**His Solution**

Mr Condor: You all will be put on a bus and will go on a camping trip in my privet field for 2 months.

All: Start to complain

Mr Condor: Any complaints and you will go on this trip, but when you come back you will need a new job! You and your cast!

**But Bonding means Tears**

Tawni: Did they stay behind when you moved to Hollywood?

Sonny: No, They died 3 years before.

**Humor**

Tawni: You know the Jonas Brothers?

Sonny: Yeah.

All girls: YOU ARE THE MOST LUCKIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!

**Secrets**

Tawni: Wow, Sonny why did you keep this a secret? You are amazing!

Sonny: Thanks Tawni, that means alot to me. I won West Appleton Got Talent with it and that when everything went down hill.

Tawni: Why, What happened?

**Love**

Martha: No, We're ingaged! (Kisses - - - - -)

All Girls runn up to her giving her hugs

**More Secrets**

Sonny: I do love him but as a brother. Besides You guys know i like Chad.

Joe: What do you see in him anyway?

**More Love**

Nico: I dare you to tell us who you like like!

Chastity: I like grady.

Chad: What? I can't hear you.

Chastity: I LIKE GRADY!

**And Channy?**

(Chad and Sonny lean towards each other)

**Starring;**

Allison 'Sonny' Munroe,

Tawni Hart,

Nico Harris,

Grady Mitchell,

Shawty Carmel, (Princesscolourful)

Chad Dylan Copper,

Skyler DeVane,

Martha Balatica,

Chastity Ann Dewitt,

Ferguson Michaels,

Marshal Pike,

Mr Condor,

Jason Till,

Trevor Munroe,

Connie Munroe,

Lucy Mondreas,

Rachal Munroe,

Nick Jonas,

Kevin Jonas,

Joe Jonas ,

Stella Malone

Mark Kipling

Coming to a computer Screen near you

Winter 2010

(Sonny with a chance end logo scene)


	2. Sonny's Secret and Mr Condor's Office

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding?

Chapter 1: Sonny Secret and Mr Condor Office

_**Sonny POV **_

I had just finished rehearsle and it reminded me so much of my old boyfriend from back in Wisconsin. He died in a car crash along with my dad 3 years before I began to work at So Random! and I still missed him alot. It was lunch time and I wasn't that hungry, so I started to walk to mine and Tawni's Dressing room. I walked over to my dressing table and opened my top draw, pulling out a picture of my family. I traced the picture with my fingers mentally reading out their names as I sat down on Tawni's mini sofa.

"Aunt Fanny, Aunt May, Auncal David, Nana Jade, Drake, Juliet, Stacy, Grandpa Jack, Jessica, Mum, Lucy, Me, Rachal..." I stopped at the last two people in the picture. Jason and Dad. The picture was taken the night before they died. It was so hapy that day. I was hugging jason with my left arm and held him by his rib cage and i hooked my other arm threw Lucy arm and the same one was hugging with my little sister Rachal. This was taken about 5 years ago so she was about 8. I was 13. Jason was hugging me with his hand resting on my hip. My mum was hugging Jessica and were laughing. My dad was behind Lucy, Rachal. Me and Jason and was hugging us all in a big group hug. A tear fell from my eye as i remembered that day like it was yesturday. It was my birthday and we had been to Ripley's Believe it or not (Becca: Believe it or not (lol) there is really one of those in Wisconsin. I looked it up!). It was the best day i had had so far. Then 2 years later Jason and Dad died the day after my birthday, I was depressed and really mean for a while. I started to do drugs, but Lucy help me get back to the old Sonny. Then in a little over a month, i was to my smiling, happy, Sonny self. The tear fell down my cheeck but i didn't wipe it away. A hand on my shoulder, made me jump. I looked up to see Tawni.

"You okay?" Tawni asked, in the last two years me and Tawni have become best mates. I nodded and looked back at the photo and pointed to Dad and Jason.

"Jason," I said pointing to Jason picture. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a gray jumper with a white scarf, denum jeans and trainers. He had a few freckles on his cheeks and nose but i always found them cute. I then moved my finger over to the picture of my dad. "And my Dad." My dad, in the picture was wearing green polo top with a gray winter top, denum jeans and black boots he had black hair and brown eyes.

"Did they stay behind when you moved to Hollywood?" Tawni asked, i shock my head.

"No, They died about 3 years before. You see me and my dad were taking Jason home in his van. Jason was my boyfriend and we were very close, But on the same night there was a very bad thunder storm." I closed my eyes tight still being able to hear the crashed of thunder and flashes of lighting as if they where happening right at that moment. Tawni gave me a hug which i returned.

"Is that why you're scared of thunder and lighting storms?" I nodded my head and looked back at the picture. Tawni sat at the bottom of the mini sofa. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't wanna." I shook my head again. I wanted to finish the story that I'd started.

_**Flash back**_

"I love you, Jas." I said, i smiled kissing him on the lips. Thunder sounding in the back round. We were standing on the porch waving good bye as they climbed into the car.

"Anything for my Sonday. See you tomorrow." He said giving me a hug before he climbed into the car. I turned to my Mum.

"Mum, can i go with them? Please?" I ashed cupping my hands together and gave her my best puppy dog face. She laughed and nodded. I gave mum a hug and ran to the van.

"Dad, mum said i could come with you." I said climbing onto the seat next to Jason, I gave him a hug and put on my seat belt. I rested my head on jason's shoulder, holding his hand. The storm had gotten worse but my dad was a good driver so i wan't worried. We came round a corner and lighting hit the road. Dad tuned the steering wheel to the right causeing the car to spin uncontrolably. I felt like i was in one of the final destiantion movies.

"Sonny! I love you with all my heart!" Jason screamed, his hand squizing my hand. I screamed and looked to him, tears pouring from my eyes.

"I love you too Jason! I love you Dad!" I screamed back.

"Sonny! Tell your mother i always loved her and i love you!" The car then julted to the side and we started to flip over. It rolled over a few times before it came to a stop in a dich by the road. I opened my eyes. My arm was killing me.

"Jason, Dad?" I asked, I first turned to Jason and felt sick, he was covered in blood and had a piece of metal prtruding from his chest. I closed my eyes tighted and turned to my dad but i couldn't even reconise him. He was crushed and mangled and covered into blood and wasn't moving. I looked down to my arm and saw a piece of metal was patruding from it. I started to cry, Until a passbyer came up to to the car.

"Hello? Anybody alive?" He asked. I turned my head and he jumped back a bit but came back.

"I think they're dead." I cried. He looked in and saw jason and dad.

"I'm gonna call of some help. Have you got a mobile?"

"In my pocket. I'm Sonny." I said, he smiled and reached for the mobile and dailed in the number.

"I'm Mark Kiping. Are you hurt?" I nodded, at pointed to my impaled arm.

"I'm cold." I said, i flet like a leter of blood was pouring out of everywound i had. Mark pulled open the door and helped he out of the car. He lay me on the ground and rapped his jacket around me.

"Thanks." I said looking up to mark. I felt really dissy and fell back.

"I think I passed out because i woak up to blinding white light with Mum, Jessica and Lucy by my bed side. I saw flowers all around the room and cards on the desk. Lucy hugged me and so did my mum. I asked if Jason and Dad were okay and my mum said she was telling my family that i woak up. Jessica followed her out the room and it was just me and Lucy. I asked Lucy if Jason and Dad were okay. That when she t-t-told me Jas-son and Da-a-d where d-d-dead. T-this i-is the l-last picture i-i-i they wh-here in before t-they died." I sobbed, hugging the picture. Tawni unsure of what to do, gave me a hug, i held on to her tight and i cried over her shoulder. When i stopped crying i pulled away and wiped the tears off my face.

"Sorry, your the first person in Hollywood that i've told this too and it still hurts to talk about it." I said grabbing a tissue and blew my nose, before placing my picture back in the draw and picked up my guitar case.

"Hay, don't worry about it. We're friends and always will be." She smiled as she gave me another hug.

"CAN THE CAST MEMEBERS OF SO RANDOM! AND MACKENZIE FALLS PLEASE BE AT MR. CONDORS OFFICE IN 5 MINUETS. THANK YOU." The intercom said making us jump.

"We better go see which show is fired." Tawni said, cluching her Coco Moco Coco. I gripped harder on my guitar case and make my way towards Mr Condor's office. Mr Condor was the owner of the lot where So Random!, Mackenzie Falls, Meal or no Meal and Teen Gladiators were shot, so he was our top boss. Annoy him and he WILL cancle your show. I was a bit scared in case we where all getting fired and I didn't want to go back to Wisconsin. Not that I don't love Wisconsin, it's just that that place hold's too many bad memories and, to tell you the truth i was scared of lossing the people i love most. I turned round the corner and placed right infront of me was Mr. Condors office. We looked at each other and i swallowed hard before we walked it. Closing the door behind me with a small click.

_**Hiya Guys! This is my brand new story! I've been writting this for a while. But! Because you're all SO amazing i'll add this chapter for you's. **_

_**Info about SWACOB: Origially it just writting a random story. But reading it over and over made me realize that it is actually good! (In my opinion). So! Please review. Thanks for taking time out of your busy life to read my story. You guys are the best!**_

_**Becca XxX **_


	3. Operation Bonding The Start Of It All

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding

Chapter 2: Operation; Bonding - The start of it all

_**Sonny POV**_

We were all in Mr Condor's office, I held my guitar case and I gave a sigh as everyone but me, Nico and Shawty where arguing about who fault it was that we were called there. Shawty started working on So Random about a year after i started and a month after Zora quit. she had quit last year after her mum wanted to move away because her boyfriend was going to kill her, but since she was a minor, she had to go with her. I could tell she didn't want to leave but said as soon as she was 18, she would move back to Hollywood, i still keep in touch but i miss her. Shawty was a great friend and very funny. We where friends from the moment she stepped in the room.

**Flash back**

"Sonny! I know you're excited about the newbie, but we need to talk about a really important matter." I gave her a what look, putting down my issue of Tween Weekly. "Okay! Now I have you full attention. Which colour should i paint my nails today? Pink or red?" Tawni asked showing me two different colours of nail polish. I sighed and picked the pink colour.

"Really? Pink? Just because it's my favorite colour doesn't mean i have to were it 24/7. No wonder you have not style." Tawni said opening the red nail polish sending it fumes around the room attacking my lungs with it stench. I rolled my eyes. I layed down on the sofa, looking at the ceiling and just listened to my ipod. I mined the word to Linkin Park's 'In the end'. You would be surprised that im more a rocker chick. I did like the songs that most of the pop stars that are more but i love the emotion that fills a song with Linkin Park, Paramore and 3 Days Grace. I did like Selena Gomez, Jordan Sparks and Lady Ga Ga. But since I'm on the subject of Lady Ga Ga, don't you just love her outrageous style. I still can't believe she wore a dress made out of real meat. Talking to myself in my head i didn't realised a Blond haired girl that was about 16/17 years old with blue eyes was trying to get my attention. I sat up right on the sofa and pulled out my ear phones. I took more interest of her. She was wearing plain white party dress that ended just above her knees, a blue denim jacket turned up above her elbows and white Jimmy Chou's.

"Hi." she said shyly, rubbing her arm. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Allison Munroe but people call me Sonny. Sorry for zoning out there." I laughed extending my hand out to her. She looked at my hand.

"You shake it." I said, she took my wrist and shook it. I laughed. I moved her hand down to my hand and took hold of it. I then shook it up and down . She laughed a bit.

"I'm Shawty Carmel. Nice to meet you." She said. I nodded.

"So, have you had the tour?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No Marshall just met me at the door and brought me here. He just told me the usual routine and then his Mum was on line 3 and 4 and left. Then i spent 5 minuets trying to get your attention then I said hi then you said 'Hi, I'm Allison Munroe but people call me sonny.' Then you held out your hand and then..." I held up my hand.

"I'm caught up. Want me to show you around and tell you who's who?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay then, follow me." I said waving my arm over my head, telling her to follow. We walked out of the prop house and walked down the hall.

* * *

Shawty was an amazing person and amazingly talented. Did you know she writes stories? Which are amazing, if i say so myself. I looked up to Mr Condor and i could tell he was annoyed with them all. Then he finally snapped.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He yelled catching everyone, including me and Nico off guard. Every one stood up and the arguing was non existent. "Now this is why i have brought you all here. This fude between your two show HAS got to stop. And to do that, you all will be put on a bus and will go on a camping trip on my privet field for 2 months." Every one (Except me, Shawty and Nico) was about to argue again but Mr Condor was faster. "Any complaints and you will go on this trip, but when you come back you will need a new job. You and your cast! Now go home and pack." Mr Condor said. I, nervously, stuck my hand up in the air like we where in school. Mr Condor raised a brow. "Yes Sonny?" He asked. I put my hand down.

"Just out of Curiosity, Mr Condor, Sir. What will happen to So Random! and Mackenzie Fall while we are on this camping trip? Will they be cancled?" Mr Condor pondered for a moment before cupping his hands together. Very one started to agree with what I said.

"Very good point Sonny, I'm Impressed." I smiled with pride. "Well. Since it summer, the casts take 8 weeks off to relax, so we use past episodes. You know mix and match sketch's in different episode. Mack falls we use past episodes. Now can everyone go home and pack." Mr Condor said before buzzing in his assistant. Me and Tawni headed to our dressing room and i gathered all my stuff together.

"You know you've been here for two years and i've never heard you play your gutaire." (Becca: XxX: Sonny with a song never happened)

"Well I wanna but I'm scared of what people might say. Not you guys no, but other people."

"You mean the Mack Falls kids? Sonny, you know their snobs. And you shouldn't be scared."

"But I don't just play. I sing a bit too and I really want to start off my music career." I said quitely but loud enough for Tawni to hear.

"Cool. Can I hear something?" She asked. I shook my head. Then i got an idea, I turned to Tawni who was gathering some thing as well.

"Are you and me are the first one to get picked up?" I asked.

"Ya, can you play some tomorrow?" Tawni asked, catching on with my idea. I nodded

"Sure. No problem, okay see you tomorrow." I said grabbing all my bag, my guitar case and my song book.

"Hay, I'll walk out with you!" Tawni said, grabbing her bag and her pink make-up box that I had got for her on her birthday last year.

"Oh, I'm gonna stay behind for a bit. I just wanna do a few things before we leave tomorrow." I said hoping she would buy it.

"Okay, see yeah tomorrow." She said closing and locking our dressing room door. We went our separate ways and i walked up to my secret chill out spot. I smiled as I opened up a white door and head up to the roof. The roof was actually a garden, who knew! I found it about 2 weeks after I started working a condor studio's, when I had nothing to do. because rehearsal was canceled as Marshall was in a really important meeting with Mr Condor and the other producers and directors. I walked over to near the grass and sat down. The grass was slightly cool and was very relaxing. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Looking up to the blue sky I smiled, Summer was my favorite season, full of happiness and warmth and freedom. A small, chilled wind brushed pass, I smiled pulling out my guitar, tuned the strings and began to play.

_Before I fall too fast  
__Kiss me quick  
__But make it last  
__So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
__When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet  
__Keep it slow  
__Let the future pass  
__And don't let go  
__But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
__You got me laughing while I sing  
__You got me smiling in my sleep  
__And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where I'm falling  
__But please don't catch me_

* * *

_**Chad's POV **_

Man, I am so board! And Sonny is no where to be found. I think she had gone home. I sighed because I really, really, REALLY wanted to bug Sonny. That's my favorite part of the day. But in fact I'm actually flirting with her, because I have a huge crush on her, don't tell anyone. But the fighting and arguing just hides the flirting. See CDC is actually very smart. I was walking around condor studios aimlessly when I saw the white plain door that I had been looking for. I looked around and saw the corridor was silent and lifeless. I looked back to the door and grabbed hold of the handle, pushed the door open, then silently closed it behind me. Then I heard someone singing. I smiled, It was her.

_See this heart  
__Won't settle down  
__Like a child running scared from a clown  
__I'm terrified of what you'll do  
__my stomach screams just when I look at you_

Wow, she never disappoints. Her singing is always amazing. I still wonder who it is. I then started to creep up the steps till i saw day light and the voice got louder and clearer but the person was still unknown to me. Going closer to the day light, I came out to the roof top garden. I looked round and saw the person who was singing, but because of the position of the sun, I couldn't fully make out the person singing and all I could make out was that the person was a female and was playing a guitar. I looked down. I was hoping that today was the day i find out who she was. She is well skilled with the guitar. Now the lyrics where more clear and very emotional. This was a new one.

_Run far away  
__So I can breathe  
__Even though you're far from suffocating me  
__I can't set my hopes to high  
__Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
__You've got me laughing while I sing  
__You've got me smiling in my sleep  
__And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where im falling  
__But please don't catch me_

_So now you see  
__Why I'm scared  
__I can't open up my heart without a care  
__But here I go  
__It's what I feel  
__and for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
__You've got me laughing while I sing  
__You've get me smiling in my sleep  
__And I can see this unraveling  
__And your love is where im falling  
__So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love  
__Please don't brake me  
__I'm giving up  
__So just catch me_

Oh no. The song's finished! If the girl finds out I was listening. Well I don't know what she'll do because i don't know who it is! So I quickly, silently ran down the stairs to the car park and to my car. Ha ha nice work CDC! You got away with out a problem AGAIN! No one can see the great Chad Dylan Copper when he doesn't want to be seen! But that still doesn't stop me from wondering who was the owner to that amazing voice. I sighed saddened because i still don't know who the person is.

* * *

_**Sonny's POV**_

___And if this is love  
__Please don't break me  
__I'm giving up  
__So just catch me_

I finished the song and placed my guitar back in it's case before laying down and just watching the clouds roll pass the sky. I smiled, the guy that found out about my secret spot was listening to me again. I didn't dare turn round. Because if i did the person may not come and listen anymore and i like his company. I took one last look at the garden then skipped down the stairs and walked to the car park. I grabbed the keys to my bike lock from my pocket. I smiled and sat down on the saddle before I rode home. I didn't take my truck today because it needed a new battery. I walked into my house and sighed at the silence. I placed my bike on the side and walked to the sofa. My mum had moved back to Wisconsin four months ago and I miss her a lot. I was expecting a phone call right about now. Then the phone rang. I dived on to the sofa and grabbed the phone. I clicked on the answer button and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?...Oh Hi Mum! You Okay?... I'm good! How's Wisconsin?... That's good...Nothing much just that So Random! and Mackenzie Falls have to go on a camping trip ...tomorrow, So you're gonna have to call my mobile for the next few months... Ya I'm going to tell them about it tomorrow... No, i'm gonna put Salome in a cattery. Just gotta make sure i give them some of Salome's things and a list of how to care for him... Ya I already promised Tawn I would play a bit... No problems Mum, Say hiya to every one for me and Lucy... Love you too mum Bye!" I put the phone back down on the receiver and turned on the telly, putting on Smash Hits then Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dog California Girls came on. With that, I flopped down on the sofa and found Salome, my black kitten that i saved from dieing in a ally. I sold his brothers and sisters but kept him cause i got attached to him. He was curled up in a ball on my bed, asleep. I smiled and sat down next to him. I stoked him on the back, waking him up.

"Meow?" He called but began to pur when he saw me. He rubbed his face agaist my hand. I giggled before picking him up.

"Hiya Salome. How's my big boy doing?" I said, i walked into the kitchen, placed down a blow of cat food and some water, and he started to eat it happily. I then walked into my bed room grabbed my mini shopping bag and putin 2 bowls for Salome, some cat treats, a few cat toys, his grooming supplies and a list of how to look after him. Once I was sure I had packed everything for Salome, I walked over to him and placed him in his cat carrier and called at taxi. I grabbed his bag and waited out side for it. I waited for about 5 minuets before he pulled up in front of me. I looked around for pap's up saw none, but just to be sure i had my hair in a pony tail, my hood up and my head down. When i was safely in the taxi. I took off my hood.

"Where to Sonny?" He asked, taking a gulp full of water from his bottal. David was in his mid 30'ies and was very tanned. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans with trainers. H

"The cattery please, David." i said, David nodded. David was the first taxi man that had driven me somewhere in Hollywood. I started talking to him and we are now really good friends.

"So where are you off too?"

"Mr Condor is making the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Fall go on a camping trip in an effort to bond. So I'm putting Salome in a cattery."

"Cool! Want some tunes?" David asked. I nodded.

"Yes please." I said politely. What? That's who i am. David put on Smash Hits radio and 'My first kiss' by 3OH! f.t Ke$ha came on. I smiled. Me and David sung along.

'She will never get enough, once she gets a little touch,' When the song finished. We were at the cattery.

"Could you wait for me please. I'll only be a few minuets." I smiled, grabbing Salome and his stuff out of the car.

"No problem Sonny." He said, i nodded and walked into the building. On the out side the building looked menicing all gray and dark. The Meir site made my skin crawl. I walked into the building and the inside was totally different than the out side. I looked around and it was painted with bright colourful, colours.

"Munroe?" A voice said, i jumped and turned round to see Chad Dylan Copper.

"Hi Chad, what you doing here?" I asked i then looked down next to him and saw his golden retriever puppy. "Oh right."

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I showed him Salome. Chad poked his finger in the cage and Salome gently rubbed his body over it making him pur. Chad laughed.

"Aww, he's really cute. Where did you get him."

"Some heartless creature left him and his brothers and sisters to die in an ally. In a box, all alone. So I took them in, nursed them all back to heath and gave them to good homes. I didn't sell this one because i grew attached to him."

"This is Rex. I'm training him to be a guide dog. He's passed his test so now i just need to find someone who needs one." He said, looking down to Rex, who was sitting, obediently next to Chad.

"Cool! Hay isn't your cousin blind?" I asked, he nodded and quickly was on the same page as i was.

"I'll give her a call when we get back from this bonding trip." He said, nodding. I smiled and gave Rex a rub down.

"Number 8?" The person said at the desk. Chad took Rex to the front desk and handed him in. He then walked past. I grabbed his hand and sparks went up my arm.

"Chad, could you tell the guy that's in the taxi out side he can go i may be here a while. and give him this?" I asked handing chad my taxi fare. Chad gave it me back and winked, saying that he would pay for it. I blushed a bit and smiled.

"Sure, but I'll come back and wait with you if you want?" I nodded.

"Thanks Chad. You're a good friend." He nodded and walked out the door. I sighed, took a number. (Becca: I've never been it a cattery before so i dunno how it works) and sat down by the door. Moments later, just like he promised Chad came back in and sat down next to me.

"What number are you?" I looked at the sheet. 14

"14." Chad sighed and stood up.

"Chad where are you going."

"I'm gonna get you out of here quicker. If you want?" I nodded and sat down, looking out window.

"Number 14?" The girl at the desk said i stood up and Chad sat down waiting for me.

"Hiya. I'm Madison, who have you got there?"

"This is Salome. He about 2 years old."

"Okay if you could just fill out this form and he'll be taken in till you come back." she smiled. I nodded and filled in the papers.

"Here you go. Here a few of his things. And a list of how to look after him." I said, she smiled and took them and Salome off me. "Sorry, i love him a lot." I smiled she nodded. She looked in the bag.

"Thanks, we where running a bit low on things for cats. I promise you'll get these back." I nodded, placed about $250 on the table and walked out. She put the money in the cash register and took Salome in the back.

"Thanks Chad. I owe you one."

"Not really, mates help out mates right. So do you need a lift home?" I nodded and we walked over to his limo. I smiled and went inside. He climbed in and we drove. Chad opened up the mini fridge and pulled out two Pepsi cans. He handed one to me.

"Thanks Chad." I said, opening the can and taking a drink out of it. We then started talking and next thing i know im at my house.

"Well Munroe. Pleasure riding with you." He said giving me a wink. I smiled.

"You too Cooper. You a great friend." I said the then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then got out and walked to my apartment. I was smiling all the way. I opened my apartment door, slamming it shut behind me as i walked into my room. I smiled at the welcoming atmosphere.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved and read this story! You guys are amazing!

Btw, One of my best friends on Fanfiction has written a story for FanFreak4Channy's Competition. It's called 'Dancing With No Music'. It is the most sweetest story I've read so far. She needs 4 more review to be able to be entered. She would really appreciate if you reviewed. Thank you

Becca XxX


	4. Secrets Revealed

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding

Chapter 3 - Secrets Revealed

_**Sonny POV**_

My room isn't what many people would think. My room was red and black with posters of Paramore, 3 Days Grace, Linkin Park and a few of Jordan Sparks, Justin Bieber, JLS and The Jonas Brothers. That reminds me, i have to call Joe, Nick and Kevin. We met in cool Hollywood club that was descided as a closed down club. I had a really boring week so went clubbing, that's when i met the Jo Bros. I swear they make an great impression and we were instantly friends. Just like Shawty and most of my friends. I jumped on my king sized bed and grabbed the phone on the side desk. I dial Joe's number and pulled the phone up to my ear.

**Joe:** Hello?  
**Sonny:** Hiya Joe.  
**Joe:** Sonny? Long time no chat!  
**Macy:** Joe! You never told me you knew the Sonny Munroe!  
**Sonny: **Hello, girl i don't think I've heard before.  
**Macy: **Hi! Hi! I'm Macy Mesa and I'm such a huge fan of So Random!  
**Joe: **Macy, chill. Remember what i told you. Hiya Sonny, you okay?  
**Sonny:**Ya I'm good how are you guys doing?  
**Joe:** Good too. It's funny you called we where just talking about you. You where amazing in the new check it out girl sketch.  
**Macy: **Ya we where laughing so hard that the next door neighbours came knocking on our door.  
**Sonny:**Yeah I wondering what that noise was, i could hear you guys from my apartment. Sounded like you were dieing  
**Nick:** Hiya Sonny!  
**Sonny:** Hiya Nick, is Kevin there too?  
**Kevin:** Hi Sonny!  
**Sonny:** Hiya Kev. Hold on let me just go on Live Chat. I kinda need to pack.  
**Joe:** Pack? Where you off too?  
**Sonny:** I'll tell you on live chat. Bye. For a moment.  
**Joe:** Ha ha, okay we'll log on as well. bye. -Hangs up-

I closed the phone and logged into Live chat (Made it up). Sure enough i was talking to Joe, Nick and Kevin face to face. Well screen to screen. I zipped open my camping bag and red suitcase, before i began to throw my clothes from my wardrobe and draws on to my bed.

_"So where are you off too?"_ Joe asked.

"Mr Condor is making the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls go on a camping trip to bond. I'm probably the most experienced camper there, next to Nico."

_"Do you like like Nico?" _Nick asked, with a sly look in his eyes. I folded up the clothes that i wanted to take. They where dark colours with a few light colours here and there, but that was my style.

"No, Me and Nico have a Brother, Sister relationship. I do love him but as a brother. Besides, you guys know i like Chad." I said placing some of my clothes in my camping bag.

"_What do you see in him any way, now Nick and Kevin have gone." _Joe asked, i looked up and saw that Kevin and Nick where gone.

"Where did they go?"

_"Went to get a curry. But i think they'll get it free because they are the 2/3 of Jonas." _Joe laughed. I laughed too as i finished packing my clothes and walked into my on suite bathroom. It was small. It had a shower, a toilet and a sink. I grabbed my favorite shampoo and conditioner, some body stray, a hair brush, my medicine bag and a few towels. I walked back in and packed them in my bag as well. I then grabbed my blue, battery operated strainers and my red, battery operated curlers and packed them in the bag.

"That happened to me the other week. I went in to get a sandwich and they gave me the sandwich, a bottle of Pepsi and a chocolate cake slice for free. That reminds me i feel like a curry myself." I laughed, grabbing my sleeping bag, my torch, My anti venom kit and my Swiss army knife. I then laced them in the appropriate compartment I rolled up my sleeping bag and clipped the straps that where at the bottom of bag around the sleeping bag. Then i placed it by the front door. I then turned on my heels and walked back to my room.

"Is that Sonny Munroe off So Random!" A blond girl asked. She looked alot like Tawni. Long blond hair

"Sonny, meet Stella Malone. She's our stylist, our best friend and my girl. And this is Masy. She's Nick's girl and is also head of the Jonas Brother's Fan site along with a girl from Wisconsin called Rachael Munroe."

"That my little sister." I said picking up my guitar.

"Well i got to go Sonny. See ya later." Joe said. I waved good bye and clicked off. I turned back to my packing and zipped open my shoulder bag. I grabbed my song book, a few pens, my mobile phone, a jacket, my i pod and chargers, my hair curlers, my ipod speakers, a few bottles of water, a book and some make up, and placed them all in my bag. Placing that by the door with my camping bag and suitcase along with my guitar. Once I was happy, I walked back in to my room. Macy, Stella and Joe had all gone to eat there curry so i decided to order mine. When i came i payed the guy the money and began to eat. I sat down in the front room and began to eat. I started to flicked threw the channels. I came up to the Disney Channel and Dad napped was on in 5 minuets. I ran into my room and grabbed my blanket and pillow, throwing them on the sofa. Then I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Pepsi out of the fridge. I then sat down and watched dad napped. It was about 6:30 when Dad napped finished, so I turned on my black X box 360 and played Sonic Riders Zero Gravity on X box live. Nico and Grady had just logged in so I played as Amy Rose, who was my favorite character, Nico played as Silver, Shawty played as Knuckles and Grady played as Shadow.

_**NicoTheLadysMan56: **__has just logged in...  
__**CheeseManWannabe:**__ has just logged in...  
__**That's_So_Shawty09: **__has just logged in...  
_**  
AllisonSonnyMunroe... :** Hiya Nico! Hiya Grady! Hiya Shawty!  
**CheeseManWannabe: **Hiya Sonny!  
**That's_So_Shawty09: **Hi guys!  
**NicoTheLadysMan56**: Hiya Sonny, u packed and ready? ;D  
**AllisonSonnyMunroe... **: Ya, u guys?  
**NicoTheLadysMan56**: Ya, i can't wait. But do u think this will end the fude for gud?  
**CheeseManWannabe: **It be cool if we did then we cud get stake! :P'  
**That's_So_Shawty09:**Hopefully lol  
**AllisonSonnyMunroe...**: Dunno, We'll just have to find out, Now who will i choose to kick your butt's?  
**NicoTheLadysMan56**: Well I'm Picking Silver!  
**CheeseManWannabe: **I'm picking Shadow!  
**That's_So_Shawty09:**I'm Knuckles. He's well gullable.  
**NicoTheLadysMan56**: Ah, we have a Sonic X fan here.  
**That's_So_Shawty09**: Is that a bad thing? :S  
**CheeseManWannabe**: No, we are all Sonic X fans here even Sonny  
**SonnyAllisonMunroe**: That is true, the only Character that i hate is that Chris kid. (Shudders)  
**CheeseManWannabe**: I know right!  
**SonnyAllisonMunroe...**: Any way, I'm picking Amy!

We ended the conversation and i won the race with Nico coming in a a close second. It was 1 millisecond gap! Shawty coming 3rd and Grady coming fourth!

**CheeseManWannabe**_**: **_NOOO! How could i come 4th? Shadow is the worlds Ultimate life-form! :'(  
**AllisonSonnyMunroe...**: Lol, Better luck next time Grady. But you still came 4th. That's good right? Better than last!  
**CheeseManWannabe**_**: **_Ya i guess you're right. Well I'm turning in. See you tomorrow guys!  
**That's_So_Shawty09**: Me too guys buy!  
**AllisonSonnyMunroe...: **KK! Night Grady, Night Shawty! (Waves goodbye)  
_**CheeseManWannabe: **__Has just logged out...  
__**That's_So_Shawty09**__: Has just logged out...  
_**AllisonSonnyMunroe...: **That was a close game Nico, i'm impressed.  
**NicoTheLadysMan56**: Well, im Impressed! I didn't realize you were that good. Want another game?  
**AllisonSonnyMunroe...: **Sure!

Me and Nico played each other and i was on a winning streck of 7! I won every game.

**NicoTheLadysMan56: **Wow, i can't believe i lost. 7 times in a row! Good games! :P  
**AllisonSonnyMunroe...**: Thanks Nico! I only started this game 3 days ago. ^^'  
**NicoTheLadysMan56: **0.o Really! Wow u r born gamer! Gonna turn in now. U?  
**AllisonSonnyMunroe...: **Me 2 c u tomorrow Nico, Night!  
**NicoTheLadysMan56:** Night!

_**NicoTheLadysMan56:**__ Has just logged out..._

I turned off my X box 360 and turned the Sky box back on. I watched 'Night at the Museum 2' but I fell asleep half way threw it.

* * *

_**Sonny's Dream**_

_Me, Jason, Lucy and Rachael were in Wisconsin. We were all 8 years old. We where very bored, very mischievous and very cunning. It was raining hard so we weren't allowed outside. Lucy and Jason had stayed over night last night, it was so much fun. We played games, watched movie after movie, karaoke and had loads of laughs. We where in my front room with a can of whipped cream and a feather. My mum had fallen asleep on the sofa and her hand was wide open. She was in the perfect position for the classic whip cream and feather prank. Me, Rachael, Jason and Lucy giggled evilly at what we where about to do. My mum was cool and wouldn't get mad. My dad was at work so we wouldn't be caught before having a laugh._

_"Shhh, If Mom wakes up the plan is killed." I whispered waving my hand up and down fast as an indication to quite down. Lucy was wearing skinny denim jeans with a green vest top and NIKE trainers. Her brunette hair was about shoulder length with a small fringe that covered her fore head. Her hair was left loose with a green hair band. She wore black mascara, brown eye shadow, black eye liner, light pink lip gloss and some light pink blush. Jason was wearing baggy denim jeans with a black top with multi-colour paint splatter patten. White NIKE trainers and a baseball cap. Rachael was wearing a white summer dress that ended just above her knee's with flat denim dolly shoes and a denim jacket. She had long dark brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail high up on her head. Lucy, Rachael and Jason, covered their mouths to stop them from laughing. I tip toed over to my mum. I heard 'Walking On Sunshine' was on on the radio. My theme song, I giggled in my head at the irony. I continued to seek to my mum. Once i got to her hand i sprayed the whipped cream on her hand. I then pulled out the feather and got behind the sofa. I leaned over and started to tickle her nose. And just as we planed, mum lifted up her wiped the cream covered hand and slapped it all over her face.  
I ducked behind the sofa and crawled into game room. I exited the front room with my secret entrance, grabbed my controller to the Play station and jumped on the red sofa. I smiled as Jason began to 'argue' with Lucy. They had walked into the game room as i put the whipped cream on my Mum's hand. Rachael was playing 'tea party' with a few of her dolls and her teddy bear Mrs. Berry._

_"This computer game's jacked! You couldn't have beaten me!" Jason wined at Lucy. Jumping up pretending to look pissed off. We where all in the drama club in school and we were the top 3 actors. So we where very good at pretending to be Innocent._

_"Jas. It's just a game and Lucy didn't beat you. She wiped the floor with you." I said laughing a bit. I was the top actor in the club with jason 2nd and Lucy the 3rd but we were all great._

_"But, i'm the dude! I can't get bet by a girl! It's demeaning!" He cried. "I demand a re-match!" He yelled throwing the controller on the sofa_

_"Sure, kicking your butts is a blast." Lucy said restarting the game. That's when mum came in. We saw her face and blew up in laughter. Her whole face was covered in whipped cream with only her eyes and mouth in view._

_"Mama look funny!" Rachael said, covering her mouth. Trying to stop herself from laughing. She was 3 at the time and it looked so cute._

_"Who did this?" Mum asked, laughing along. We all shrugged after controlling our laughter. The noise around me seamed to go down to mute. And the scean began to fade away like a painted picture left in the rain. When the picture returned it was the night me dad and Jason where in the accident. I was watching from a distance. I started to run as fast as my legs could carry me._

_"DAD! JASON! DON'T GO ROUND THE CORNER! YOU'LL DIE! NO! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" I screamed after them. I got round the corner in time to see the lighting flash, the car start to spin the screaming, the sound of crushing metal, bones braking and flesh ripping. I closed my eyes tight, tears dripping down from my face. Flashes of lighting and the rain where the only witnesses to this tragic accident. I ran up to the car and looked inside. To my horror they looked exactly the why they did as the day it happened. Crushed, mangled, stabbed and killed. I fell backward and started to cry my eyes out. _

_"Why you? Why not me? Why couldn't i have died instead of you? You could do so much more." I cried, i couldn't stop no matter how hard i tried. A light coming from my left got brighter and brighter. I looked up and saw a 6 wheeled lorry. And it was coming right at me. I screamed and closed my eyes tight._

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I cried, i was gasping for air and my mouth was so dry. I got up and got a cup of water and walked back to my room. I took a gulp and placed it down on the counter. Gotta remember to take my pills before i go to sleep on this bonding trip.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. That will never happen again." I said to myself. I been having those kind of dreams a lot lately. I just hope it doesn't happen on the bonding trip. Everyone will be freaking out because i talk in my sleep when i have those dreams. I don't like it when people worry about me. Never have done, never will. I got up, and looked at my clock. It was 6:30am. With a stretch and a yawn, i walked into the kitchen and made some pancakes with golden syrup, sugar and strawberry's on top. I put smash hits back on and 'One Step at a time' By Jordan Sparks was on. Once i finished my breakfast, I went and had a shower and got dressed. I was wearing a black tank top with a skull on the front with black short shorts with a signle silver rose on the side, black pumps and a black leather jacket. With the necklace's Jason and and Dad gave to me. I straitened my hair and let it fall loose. I then added a bit of make up. I then grabbed my guitar and stood by the door, waiting for the beep. Which came moments later.

* * *

_**5 minuets later**_

I was sitting at the back of the coach Listening to my Ipod. I was quitely singing the Lyrics to Paramore's Emergency when tawni poped up from the front seat. I paused the song and looked to her.

"Sonny can you please play a song now?" Tawni asked, so I pulled out my guitar and began to sing a old song I had written called 'This Is Me'.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
__So afraid to tell the world what i've go to say  
__But I have this dream bright inside of me  
__I'm gonna let it show It's time to let you know  
__To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
__Gonna let the light shine on me,  
__Now I found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I wanna be  
__This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?  
__To dream about a life where your the shining star  
__Even though it seams like it's to far away  
__I have to believe I'm my self  
__It's the only way _

_This is real, this is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
__Gonna let the light shine on me  
__Now I found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I wanna be  
__This is me_

_You're the voice i hear inside my head  
__The reason that im singing  
__i need to find you  
__i gotta find you  
__You're the missing piece i need  
__the song inside of me  
__i need to find you  
__I gotta find you _

_This is real, this is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
__Gonna let the light shine on me  
__Now I found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I wanna be  
__This is me  
__  
This is me Yeah_

_Now I found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I wanna be  
__This is me_

"Wow, Sonny why did you keep this a secret? You are amazing!" Tawni cheered as i placed my guitar back in her case and sat back down. Somehow i stood up during the song.

"Thanks Tawni, that means alot to me. I won West Appleton Got Talent with it and that when everything went down hill."

"Why, what happened?"

"After I had won $150, all the mean kids started to pick on me. At first it wasn't that bad but then they started to beat me up after school, then they started slashing me with knifes," I pulled up my T-shirt sleeve and showed her a scar I had from one of their slashing. Tawni hissed.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." I nodded and pulled down my sleeve, before i rubbed away the creases.

"Trust me, it did. But then it started to escalate into death threats. At that point I was refusing to go to school and started to do funny videos on the Internet to get my mind off it. Then 2 months after I started that, Marshall called and told me I had a place on So Random and for the last 2 weeks I had to go to school and nothing changed, I still got called, I still got slashed, still got death threats, still got beaten up. Until it was anounced on the Friday that i was going to be on So Random. When Monday came around, I was the most populate kid in school. Even the kids that where threatening to kill me wanted to be my friend. But I stayed friends with Lucy and Aston." I said looking down at my feet finding them surprisingly interesting.

"But I don't understand why they bullied you for it. You're great at singing and playing." Tawni said.

"I think they thought that i thought that i was better then them. The only friends I had were Lucy and Aston. They where the only ones that didn't care about what everyone else says and told me to keep my dreams going and supported me threw it all. It's times like that when you know who your real friends are." Tawni nodded.

"Well next stop is Chad's house, so i'm going to sleep. I was packing all night and only got 2 hours sleep."

"Kay Tawn, i'll wake you up later." I said to Tawni. She pulled out a blanket and a pillow and lay down on the chairs with her head by the window. I smiled and then began to listen to my ipod, while i wrote in my song book. We then stopped at Chad's and he got on. At first I didn't realize for two reasons. One Tawni was still asleep and Two, I was making up lyrics for the song i was writing, I started to mouth the lyrics to 'Every Part Of Me' By Hannah Montana when Chad tapped me on the shoulder, making me jump two feet in the air. I looked up to and sighed, placing my hand on my heart.

"Chad you sceared me." I said sighing.

"You play guitar?" He asked, setting down on the seat near to mine. Placing his guitar on the chair next to him.

"A little." I said in my normal voice. Over the last 2 years I have become a much better liar and I was happy Chad bought it for now.

"Cool."

"You play guitar too?" Chads face froze for a second before he regained his posture and began to rock side to side.

"A little." He said quietly, I knew he was lieing but I acted like i bought it. And he said Randoms can't act. I placed my earphones back in my ears and continued to listen to Jordan Sparks.

* * *

_**Chad's POV**_

"You play guitar too?" Sonny asked me. This caught me off guard. I got all shy and started to rock side to side.

"A little." Complete lie i play, a lot and i have only just finished writing 'Hero' which i think is really good, but then again everything that Chad Dylan Cooper does is really good. Am I right? Mine is probably better then Sonny since she only plays a little. I knew she wasn't lieing because her voice didn't go high pitched like she had swallowed helium from a balloon animal. I wanted to talk to sonny but she was listening to her ipod and writting in her book, so even if i did talk to her she wouldn't be listening. Next stop was some chick called Shawty. She works on So Random, very talented. She was like part of there family the moment she started. I must say they have a great bond between them. I sighed and looked out the window. I guess i have to admit it. I do sweep girls off there feet but Sonny has swept me off my feet. I smiled, i love Sonny Munroe but i would never tell her that though. Sadly. Stupid cute! Why can't i be a man and just tell her how i feel? Stupid me!

* * *

_**Hiya guys! I know you all feel sorry for Sonny but i wanted her to have very few good memories in Wisconsin. Why? Who knows? And Btw i have no idea if you chat like that in X box live. Aw well. My story.**_

_**Becca XxX**_

_**Ps. If you read this chapter before i had the name stuart in there. Shawty character was origianly called stuart but i changed it because Princesscolourful wrote a story for me and i hought putting her in my story would be a perfect thank you to her.**_


	5. Day 1: Getting Along

**Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding**

Chapter 4 - The First Day

_**Sonny POV**_

1 hour later everyone was on the bus and on our way to Mr Condor's privet field, which he told me was 450 acers, but the strange thing was there was no arguing only questions and answers and laughing. Shawty was talking to Nico, Grady, Skyler, But I didn't really join in, i just played my guitar and wrote down improvements for my new song in my song book. Then some one snatched in off me. I looked up and saw Chad reading it.

"Hay I was writing in that!" I snapped. He looked at the page and i looked worried. What if he laughed at me for writing songs. What if he ripped them up like drake did 4 years ago. Drake is my older brother first born and the most ignored in our family. When I came along he loved the idea of a little sister but when i started to get everything he got jealous. He was 10 years older than me and i am glad he moved to Alabama with his wife and kid. He loved to see me and Rachael cry but i protected her from his abuse 24/7. Before Rachael was born he hurt me like a alcoholic would drink beer. One day he ripped up all my songs and that hurt bad. I got him back. When we where alone i punched his clean in the face knocking him out i dragged him to the stairs and when mum came home i told her he fell down the stairs. He was scared of me after i did that. I started to feel my eyes water in fear of something bad happening.

"Believe In Me? Thats sounds good." He smiled, I blushed a little.

"Kinda so may I have my book back now?" I asked, annoyed at the teen heart throb, but he placed it in my hands. I smiled and mouthed 'Thank you'. I continued to finish the improvements, playing and mouthing small parts of the song while writing down the improvements to the music and lyrics.

"Can you play it?" He asked, I looked up and all i saw was blue. I looked away, damm his glisening blue eyes! But i didn't get lost in them, so i didn't say yes. thats good.

"No." I said shyly, rubbing my arms.

"I won't laugh and i promise I'll play something afterwards." He said putting his hand over his heart, I smiled.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So will you play?"

"Yes!... Wait!"

"Too late!" I nodded and began to sing.

__

I'm losing myself  
tryin' to compete  
With everyone else instead  
of just being me

Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in usual ways  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in usual ways  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down, not today

I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

And I cannot be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in usual ways  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me

I finished the song and everyone cheered. Tawni ran up to my and gave me a hug.

"See i told you had nothing to fear. High five." Tawni laughed holding up her hand and I slapped my hand onto hers and hugged again. That's when Marshall came up.

"Hay kiddos, we are at our destination."

"No! I hate that movie!" Martha cried cover her eyes. Ferguson gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear. She uncovered her eyes and laughed shyly while turning red. I smiled I pulled out my beach towel and suncream and placed them in my bag along with my ipod, my phone, two bottles of water and my song book, Before I ran off the bus to catch up with the others. Everyone was already off the Coach and I sighed. I walked down the set of steps and saw them all laughing and messing about on the top of the hill where there was a large climbable tree. I walked up to the hill and started to climb the tree.

"Sonny! Hold on! I'll come with you!" Chastity (Chloe) said climbing up the tree after me. I grabbed hold of her hand and helped her climb up. Once we got to a branch that we could sit on with out falling off, i offered her a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Sonny." She said taking a drink. "You know, just between you and me, i have never hated you So Random! guys. It's just that, when i came, everyone else on Mackenzie fall's was being mean to you guys, so i joined in. I just did it cause i thought that they would kick me off the show if i didn't. I know it was dumb and nasty but i was scared. So I'm really sorry. I just hope this trip works and stops the fude between our shows so we can be friends." I smiled.

"Me too, i do acctally wanna be your friend."

"But just in case this trip doesn't work, can we still be friends?"

"Ya, i like that idea." I nodded then smiled. I held my hand up and Chloe did the same we high fived and giggled a bit.

"So what other songs have you wrote?" Chastity asked, i laughted and pulled out my song book and gave it to her.

"Wow, This Is Me, Here We Go Again, Can't Back Down, Brand New Day, Don't Forget, La La Land, Remember December, Me Myself and Time, Lo Que Soy?" She asked, I nodded.

"Spanish version of 'This is me'." I answered, killing all the confusion Chastity had.

"Cool, what else? So Far So Great, Gift Of A Friend, Until You're Mine, Solo, Catch Me, Believe in me, Different Summers? You wrote all these?" She asked, i blushed but nodded. "Hay no need to be shy, you're really good." Chastity said.

"Sonny! Chastity! Come down here! We're going play some football!" We heard Nico shout from below. We look down to see him smiling up.

"Coming Nico!" We said at the same time. Chastity handed me back my song book and i thanked her before we started to climb down. Chastity was actually a very good climber. Went i got to a low branch i hung upside down like a child on the monkey bars.

"Sonny! You wanna play football?(soccer to americans)" Chad shouted over. I jumped down off the branch and ran over to where all the others where.

"Okay guys it's 5-a-side game. So just have fun." Chad said looking around. We all agreed, so It was team Random Vs Team Falls. I was in goal, Shawty was the defender, Nico was midfielder along with Grady and Tawni. And Chad was in goal, Ferguson (Trevor) was defender, Skyler (Devon) was midfielder along with Martha and Chastity. The game was very good, our team was great and Tawni skidded on the floor and got all muddy but never complained. We all got to know each other better and Team Random bet Team Falls 4 - 3. We had a lot of fun and where actually getting along quite well. I pulled out my beach towel and me and Chastity sat down on it. Tawni got hers out and her and Martha sat on down on it. And the guys sat on the floor. I also pulled out my ipod with its speaker and started blasting Linkin park Braking the habit out and every one liked it which i was really happy about. we where all telling funny stories about when we where really young when Marshall came up the hill.

"Hay... Kiddos." Marshall gasped out of breath. I pulled out my bottle of water and tossed it to marshall who caught it and drank about half the bottle causing us all to hold back out laughter.

"Anyway, the weather forecast said that tonight was going to a good night so you can either camp out under the stars or build the tent."

"We could play truth or dare and stuff." Shawty said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay kids, but don't dare each other into the woods. Can't have anybody going missing." With Marshall walked back to the caravan.

"Okay so it's almost dark, so we have to work quickly. We need some logs to sit on and some wood to start a fire. And the first two back have to get the food set up and ready to roast." Nico said. We all went into twos. Me and Chad, Nico and Martha, Tawni and Ferguson, Grady and Chastity and Skyler and Shawty. Me and Chad went to go and grab the logs.

"So Sonny," Chad asked. I nodded keeping my eyes on the log we where carrying back to the hill.

"Ya." I asked

"How long have you been writing songs? You're really good at it."

"Wow, is that a compliment from the great Chad Dylan Copper? Oh what a shocker." i joked making Chad lightly punch my arm with his free hand. I laughed it was funny. "I've been writing songs for as long as i can remember. Music is my passion. Don't get me wrong i love acting and being funny on So Random, but i really wanna get my music career started." I said, taking the log off chad and carried it myself back to the camp.

"Trust me, you'll get in no probs." Chad replied. I smiled and gave Chad a hug with my free arm, which he returned. But for a slit second, i felt right in his arms. It was like we were meant to be together. I let go and blushed like mad and so was Chad we just turned our heads away.

"Let's just forget that happened." I said but Chad took hold of my hand and looked into my eyes.

"But i don't want too. I liked it." I smiled because the truth was. So did i. We stood there for a few minuets locked on each others eyes. Before we looked away.

"Come on lets get back to the Camp. Before the others thing we're lost." I laughed picking the log back to and started to walk. When we got to the camp site i put the log down and layed down on my beach towel

"So, do you write songs?" I asked, Chad looked to the floor. Offiosly inbarrest about it.

"A little." He said quietly but loud enough for me to hear. I smiled and we walked back in silence.

"Have you ever been camping before?"

"Ya, when i was little but then i got into the acting bis. And you can see where this is going." Chad laughed. "So are you going to sing something at the camp fire?"

"Maybe, if everyone asks me too i guess." I looked up to the stars and sighed as a small cool wind passed. "You know, when i was little. My mum told me when you lose a loved one they are the brightest star in the sky." i said looking back at Chad, who was laying down next to me.

"Ya i agree with that. Because stars are permanent as are the people who you have lost. They never leave or get forgotten." I looked down. He was right. I looked back up the stars that plastered the sky like lamp posts over a city. I smiled as i remembered the good times before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Chad's POV**_

"So what do you wanna talk about Sonny?" I asked but she didn't reply. "Sonny?" I looked down next to me and saw she was asleep. I smiled she looked so cute when she was asleep. I looked around and saw that no one was around so i headed back to the caravan and i grabbed a bag and threw loads of snacks and about 3 bottles of Pepsi and some water, then grabbed everyone pillows and blankets and took them to the camp site. I threw them all in one pile, grabbed a pillow and gently placed it under sonny's head then covered her up with a blanket. I then started to make 10 beds for everyone in a circle and made it so everyone can choose where they sleep. The i set up the snacks and drinks with cups and plates. I stood up and started to look over everything when I realized that we didn't have a circle of stones around where the fire would be. Looking around i saw a pile of stones not too small not too big. I grabbed one and placed it about 3 meters away from the sticks. I repeated this process until their was a full circle. I gridded at my handy work. Chad Dylan Copper is more that just a pretty face. I then went back to the caravan and grabbed Sonny's guitar case and I placed it next to where she was sleeping. I choose the bed that was one away from sonny so if Chastity wanted to sleep there she didn't have to ask. That's when they all came back, laughing loudly.

"Shhhh, Sonny's asleep." I wispered. They all went quite.

"Sorry." They all whispered at the same time.

"What are you all sorry about?" Sonny asked stretching.

"Nothing we just thought you was asleep." Martha laughed Sonny laughed and got up.

"Okay, so lets get this fire started. First every one pick your beds." Nico said. Then as i thought, Chastity choose he bed that was in between me and Sonny. Tawni choose the bed next to Sonny on the other side. Martha choose the bed next to Tawni's. Nico choose the bed next to Martha, Grady choose the bed next to Nico. Ferguson chose the bed next to Grady, Skyler choose the bed next to Ferguson and Shawty had the bed that was in between me and Skyler. Nico then started the fire.

"Tawni truth or dare?" Shawty asked. Tawni pondered for a moment before answering truth. "Do you have a crush on anyone here?" We all leaned closer to Tawni.

"Yes, I do." Tawni answered. We all leaned even closer as waited for her to say who it was but it never came.

"Who is it?" Shawty asked. Tawni shook her head.

"You asked me do i have a crush on anyone here, you never said to tell you who it was. You silly." Tawni said smiling. "Sonny, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

Oh! What's Tawni gonna ask her?  
Take your guesses!

Also i need a dare for the next chapter! Best one gets picked. It's for Chastity to ask Shawty. Good luck!

Becca XxX


	6. Truths Are Revealed In A Game

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding

Chapter 5 - The Night and Day of Love

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Sonny, Truth or dare?" Tawni asked. I thought for a moment before i said my answer.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss every guy here. On the lips." I gave her a 'are you serous' look.

"Wow and i thought it was going to be easy." I said sarcastically. Making everyone laugh, i stood up and walked over to Nico and kissed him on the lips, then Grady, then Ferguson, then Skyler, and then the one i was looking forward to the most. I leaned in and kissed Chad on the lips. I kissed him a few second longer that everyone else but i felt like a surge of energy was going threw me. When i stopped all the guys eyes where on me drooling, but i didn't care i kissed the guy i have been crushing on for 2 years and it was... Wow.

"Sonny." Tawni said.

"Ya?" i sighed happily swaying side to side a bit.

"Your turn."

"Oh Yeah, thanks Tawn, okay. Um Chad, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me as a friend?"

"Ya, I like you as a friend. I like you a lot." Hold up. Did Chad Just say he like me a lot? Wow this day just get better and better,

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Nico said confidently

"What is your biggest fear?"

"To lose my Dad. My mum died of cancer 4 years ago and he's the only family I have left, exceptthan my brother. He's in the army and is a WIZZ at the piano." He said sadly, Me and Tawni walked over and gave him a hug.

"Chastity, truth or dare?" Nico asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us who you like like." Nico smiled menacing.

"I like Grady." She said quietly.

"What we can't here you?" Chad asked smiling.

"I LIKE GRADY!" She shouted and then covered her mouthbefore going red with embarrassment. I looked over to Grady who was wearing this really cute small smile. I smiled and rubbed Chastity's back reassuring her that its okay. No one bugged her about it and we continued.

"Shawty, truth or dare?" Chastity said.

"Dare."

"Okay, grab one of everything in the kitchen as well as bread, plate and a knife." Shawty ran the the bus and was back with a bag full of stuff. Chastity held the bread over the fire till it was toasted. She buttered it and started to pile everything on to it. anything edible was thrown on to it. Once the unearthly concoction was created she handed it to Shawty. "My dare is for you too eat the whole thing with out throwing up." Shawty gave her a look and grabbed the sandwich and started to chop at it so fast we didn't even see her swallow. She stood there for a second looking over all our horrified faces.

"That was acctually very nice." She hen started to turn green.

"You okay, Shawty?" Tawni asked. She shook her head before she ran behind a tree. Then came back spitting n the floor

Grady truth or dare?" Shawty asked, gulp

"Truth." Grady laughed.

"Do you like Chastity back?" Grady went all shy and looked to the floor.

"Yes." Grady said quietly, i looked over Chastity who had the same look as Grady before. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Okay, Ferguson." Grady said when he recovered

"Dare."

"I dare you to brake dance."

"Got no music." He said, thinking he had gotten out of it. I pulled out my i pod and put on Flo Rida 'low' on. Walking away from the fire, he was far enough not to hurt anyone but close enough for us to watch him. Ferguson started to brake dance but was very bad at it and everyone laughed, but he just smiled and continued to dance until the song was over. He sure had the So Random material. Once the song was over, Ferguson came back on layed down on his bed in between Grady and Shawty.

"Okay, um Tawni truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What show is your crush on? Mackenzie Falls or So Random?"

"So Random." Tawni smiled. It was like they were all guessing.

"You like Nico!" Chastity said smiling. Tawni nodded. Nico is also really sweet and sensitive but is the Lady's man. Always complimenting them and treats them like they are the only one that matters. No wonder Tawni likes Nico.

"Okay Martha, truth or dare?" Tawni asked.

"Truth." Martha said confidently.

"Who do you like?"

"I like you all." Martha said, wow she turned that one around didn't she. We all had a good laugh about it.

"Sonny, truth or dare." Martha asked.

"Truth because i did dare last time."

"Do you like Chad as a friend as well?" I nodded. I looked towards Chad and smiled. We continued to play truth or dare till about midnight when we all went to sleep. I was still up at 1 o clock, unable to sleep i watched the fire flicker as the smoke danced at the south ward wind with my earphone in my left ear listening to Paramore 'Brick by boring brick'.

"Can't sleep?" I jumped up and turned round to see Chad.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Can't sleep?" Chad asked again, i nodded my head and looked at him.

"I kinda miss my sister back in Wisconsin. What about you? Same?"

"Ya. I miss my sis well bad. She died 2 years ago" Chad said rubbing the ground.

"Oh Chad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. I had no idea."

"No. It's not your fault. I guess when you're twin you have a harder time coming to terms with it." Chad said. I nodded and looked up to the sky. I looked back down and shad was looking up to the star scattered sky.

"So do you really like me?" I said shyly. Chad stood up, walked over to me and sat down next to me. He took hold of one of my hands, making me blush a little.

"Ya, of course i do. Whats not to like? You're beautiful, smart, funny, sweet super talented and you bring out the best in everyone."

"That's so sweet Chad. Thank you." I said giving him a hug.

"So do you like me back?" Chad asked crossing his arms over his chest and looked up to the stars.

"Yes, i do. I mean it's a bit crazy. No matter what you do, i will never hate you. Plus most of the time your eyes do most of the talking." I said, i looked to the ground and then back up to chad and our eyes locked on to each other. On impulse i slowly started to lean forward, next thing i know i can feel him breath on my face, I realised and we pulled away. Blushing like mad, I bit my bottom lip.

"Good night Chad." I said hugging his around his neck. He rapped his arms gently around me and placed his hands on my shoulder blades

"Night Sonny." He said, releasing me from the hug. Chad stood up and walked back to his bed. I smiled and looked to the stars and fell asleep. When i woak up the sun was just rising. I looked at my watch. 7:42am. Cool. I looked round and saw everyone was waking up. I looked over everyone. They where all getting up, stretching and yawning.

"Morning Everyone." I said stretching. They all said good morning and talked to the people next to them. I saw Chastity stand up and shyly walk over to Grady.

* * *

_**Chastity's POV**_

I could feel my heart racing inside my chest, but i knew i needed to talk to him. I got up and walked over to Grady and sat down next to Grady.

"Morning Chastity, you okay?" Grady asked smiling at me that made me feel like I was about to melt.

"Ya, i good. You?" I asked twiddling my fingers looking to the floor unsure of what to say. He turned fully to me and took a deep breath.

"Chastity, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously. I smiled and gave him my biggest hug i could muster. "Is that a yes?" He asked. I let go and leaned forward, next thing i know my lips where pressed against his lips.

"That is a yes, Grady!" I giggled hugging him again but softer this time. He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. I was happy and felt safe in his arms, But above all i felt loved. I want this dumb rivalry so i can still go out with Grady.

"That was so worth the wait." Grady said, i gave him a confused look.

"What was?"

"My first kiss. So worth the wait!" He giggled.

"Aww, that the sweetest thing i have ever heard!" I said hugging him again.

_**Aww! What a lovely ending to this chapter! Hoped you like it! Thanks for reading and please review**_

_**Becca XxX**_


	7. Day 2: Concert Contest

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding

Chapter 6 - Day 2: The Concert Challenge

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Aww." I said watching Grady and Chastity. I was happy that they where happy. Chad then came and sat down next to me.

"Hiya Sonny." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Hiya Chad, Chastity and Grady are going out now." I said looking towards him. He raised his arm and brushed away a strand of hair that was in my face.

"You look prettier like that," I looked down and blushed. I then looked back up. "So, how was your sleep?" Chad asked. I smiled.

"I dreamt about my dad and Jason." I said, my smile feel as i brought my hand up to the necklaces that hung around my neck. One was a picture of the sun with 'S' engraved into it, that my dad got me and a heart shaped locket with a picture of me and him in it. On the outside it was engraved 'Even if I'm are not there, i will always be with you'. "I still miss them." I said looking down sadly.

"Are they back in Wisconsin?" He asked, i shook my head

"They died in a car crash 5 years ago." I said, I turned my head to Chad. He rubbed away a tear and give me a hug. I returned the hug and we let go. I smiled and looked over to Ferguson, who was cooking breakfast and it smelled lovely.

"Chad, promise me you'll never leave me like my Dad and Jason did? You're like one of my major best friends. I would hate to lose you or our friendship." I asked looking up to him. He rapped his arm around me and rubbed my arm.

"I promise. I'll put up a fight before i leave." He said putting his hand on his heart with his free hand. I smiled and watched my friends. Tawni was talking to Nico, i could tell Tawni had a huge crush on him. I got up and walked towards the coach.

"Sonny, where you going?" Chad asked i turned to him.

"I'm going to have a shower. You maybe my best guy friend but i do have somethings i would like to keep privet." I said making Chad laugh. "I'll be back in a bit." I laughed. I smiled and walked back to the coach.

_**Nico's POV**_

"So you went a day without make up?" I laughed, as did Tawni. I have a huge crush on her but i didn't think she had one on me as well.

"Yeah, when i found out i was like gob smacked. But i was so busy that day i didn't even realize." She laughed She then took a deep breath.

"Nico, about last night. It's fine if you don't like me back. I'm cool with it. And pretty." She smiled she was about to walk away but i grabbed hold of her hand and turned her back round.

"I like you too." I said giving her a hug which she returned. "So do you wanna go out with me?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love too." Tawni smiled. I held her hand and kissed it romantically. When we parted, Tawni grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. She slowly opened her mouth and our tongues played chase in side our mouths. When we separated for air, we lked at each other smiling from ear to ear.

"That was nice." I said. holding her hands.

"Yeah, it was was." Tawni said blushing, I then pinned her to the floor and kissed her back. When i let go i started to tickle her. She was laughing like mad.

"Nico! Stop it! I'm ticklish!" She cried, still laughing hard. I stopped and she sat up. She showed me her nails like they were murderous claws.

"My turn!" She smirked evilly. We stood up and faced each other.

"You have to catch me first!" I said before a ran off.

"NICO! NO FAIR!" She cried before chasing after me. I slowed down a bit so she could catch me. I stopped and watched the river flow down the hill near us. Next thing i know Tawni tackles me into the water and started to tickle me.

"Tawni, stop it please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I begged laughing in between the words. She stopped and lay down next to me on the grass as we watched the clouds go by. She snuggled closer to my body and i could feel my heart quicken it's beat.

"That one looks like a clown dancing with a chicken on stilts." Tawni laughed pointing up to it. And it did look like a Clown dancing with a chicken on stilts. I laughed as well.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ferguson shouted. I stood up and held my hand to help Tawni up, which she took. We headed back and got into the line for some grub.

_**Sonny's POV**_

Wow, that shower did wonders. I got dry and curled the bottom strands of my hair, I left it loose. I then changed into a pair of black and purple checkered shorts with a plain purple vest top and purple trainers. I put on some make up that matched my outfit and began to walk back to everyone.

"Breakfast ready!" Ferguson shouted catching every ones attention. They all ran up to him, grabbed plate and lined up to get an cheese omelets. I laughed and joined them. I grabbed a plate and joined the end of the line.

_**10 minuets later**_

"Wow, Ferguson! That dish was delish." Shawty said making everyone laugh. Ferguson smiled.

"Glad you liked it." He said finishing off his omelet. I then when back on my bed. Then Marshall came up the hill.

"Morning Kiddo's how'd you all sleep?"

"We slept great. Right guys?" I looked over everyone and they were all nodding their head.

"Well that's good. Hope you guys enjoy your day." With that he walked away. I walked over to my guitar.

"Sonny!" Nico called after me. I turned around and tripped on a rock. I fell to the ground and landed on my side roughly. Chad and Nico where instently by my side.

"You don't have to help me up, you guys. I just fell that's all" I said to them and they pulled me to my feet. I felt down my body. "I didn't brake anything. I'm good." I said. Chad smiled and looked at me.

"Now why can't i help my sis?" He asked i laughed. Me and Nico had this brother/sister type relationship as soon as i started working on So Random! He's my brother from another mother in Hollywood.

"And why can't your mate help you out as well." Chad said making us all laugh. Nico nodded and went back to Tawni. I picked up my guitar and walked back to my sleeping bag.

"Well i guess there no problem with my bro and my mate helping me out." I laughed. Nico smiled. I nodded and held onto my necklace. Nico walked back to Tawni as cuddled with her. I looked around and saw Chastity and Grady cuddling as well. I smiled, rubbing my hand over the chilled grass.

"So why did you call me?" I asked, looking up to Nico. Nico let go off Tawni and pulled out my ipod. He tossed it at me and i caught it. I was about to place them in my speakers when something attached to a tree branch caught my eye. It was gold and shiny. I felt like a crow when it spots a coin on the ground as i walked over to it.

"Sonny? What's up?" Chad asked, I ignored him and started to climb up the tree. I got to the branch and saw an envelope. I untied the string and read who it was addressed too. _To the So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast._ I hung up side down with my legs hanging over the branch keeping me from falling.

"Sonny? You okay?" Chad asked again.

"I'm fine! I'll be back in a second!" I shouted back. I turned over the envelope, and was about to open it up but in bold lettering there was a note. _DO NOT OPEN TILL EVERYONE IS THERE. _"Okay then." I thought. I climbed back on the branch i was hanging upside down from and stood up right. I then jumped down and landed gracefully on my feet. I then ran up to every one.

"Guys! Look what i found attached to the tree! A note!" I said showing them the note.

"Well don't just stand there looking excited. Open it up." Martha said. I nodded and opened it up. I then read the note out load.

**_Dear So Random and Mackenzie Falls,_**

**_Today is the first day of your bonding exercises. Now wear something comfortable because you are all going to be in a Concert Contest._**

"Hay cool! He used alliteration!" I said, smiling.

"Just Read the rest already!" Every one yelled, making me jump.

"Okay, Okay! No need to yell. Really!" I said before i continued to read out load.

**_The teams are as following;  
_**

**_Team Random - Sonny, Tawni, Shawty, Martha and Chastity_**

**_Team Mack Falls - Chad, Skyler, Ferguson, Grady and Nico_**

**_You will sing in a group and then sing a song alone._**

**_Also! Pack your bags because tomorrow you are going to stay in my Malibu beach house by the ocean. Then you will play in front of everyone on Venice beach front in a weeks time. Practise hard because you will also be on live tv. Enjoy_**

**_Dakota Condor and Mr. Condor_**

"Well." Nico said. We all looked at him. "This will be fun!" Chad finished for him.

Hay Guy! Sorry this chapter took for ever! I had t re write a few bits then i gt grounded so i couldn't take my laptop upstairs on school nights. So really sorry and please review!

Becca XxX


	8. Little Sis Calls

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding

Chapter 7- A Call from Little Sis!

**_Sonny's POV_**

I smiled and walked over to Tawni, when my phone started to ring, i changed the ring tone and made it that different tunes matched the people that call. The song was Burning up by the Jonas brother's. My eyes lit up. IT WAS MY LITTLE SIS! AHHH! I quickly whipped out my phone and click on load speaker.

**Sonny: **Rachel! Ahhh! I miss you so much!  
_**Rachel:**__ Sonny! I miss you lots too, anyway funny thing. Mum said, if it's okay with you i could come live with you in LA.  
_**Sonny:** Oh My Jonas! Yes, yes and yes! I would love for you to live with me. When do you finish high school?  
_**Rachel:**__Next week can't wait. I got A*'s on all my GCSE's. I'm so happy. And people said i would fail!  
_**Sonny:**Rachaell! I was joking! You're like the smartest person i know.  
_**Rachel:**__ I know ha ha. So is anyone else there.  
_**Sonny:**You want to talk to someone else. (Fake crying but misty cant tell it's fake) I'm hurt Rachel. My sister wont talk to me.  
_**Rachel:**__ Sonny! I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that, please don't cry. you know i don't like that!  
_**Sonny: **As Gilroy would say. Got ya. Ha ha. Anyway how's Wisconsin?  
_**Rachel:**__ It's great! Same as you left it. Lucy is here. Lucy! Sonny's on the phone!  
_**Sonny: **Thanks Rachel!  
_**Lucy: **__Ahh! Sonny! I miss you lots! Wisconsin stinks so bad with out you!  
__**Rachel:**__Hay! I'm as lively as Sonny (Silence) Okay maybe I'm not but I'm related!  
_**Sonny**: Ha ha, I miss you guys so much! So what did you get on your GCSE's Lucy?  
_**Lucy:**__One A, 3 B's and 4 C's. Rachel got all A*'s on her's. I'm jealous.  
_**Sonny:** No need, you're proper smart.  
**Tawni:** Hiya Lulu  
_**Lucy:**__Hiya Tawni! You okay?  
__**Rachel:**__ Hay still here. And still my phone!  
_**All:** (Laugh)  
_**Rachel:**__ So enough about us. What about you? How Hollywood?  
_**Sonny: **Hot, funny and lots of drama. I'm on a bonding holiday for 2 months to bond with the Mackenzie fall cast.  
_**Rachel:**__ Cool, so do you guys just sit bored or do you do stuff?  
_**Sonny:**Well we are doing our first task now. It a Concert contest.  
_**Lucy:**__ You'll win of sure.  
_**Sonny:** (Laughs) Maybe, I've never heard any of the other guys sing so i may not be the one that wins.  
_**Rachel:**__ But you sing AND play. You are so going to win.  
_**Sonny:** We'll see, talk to you guys later. Bye!  
_**Rachel and Lucy:**__ Bye sonny! _-Hangs up-

"So, everyone get in your groups." Tawni said, I grabbed my guitar and walked over to 'Team Random'. As Mr Condor named it.

"I wanna sing 'Always find your way back home'!" Chastity stated jumping up and down. I smiled and started to play the tune on my guitar and Chastity began to sing.

_You can Change your hair,  
__and you can change your clothes,  
__you can change your mind,  
__that just the way its goes,  
__You can say good bye  
__and you can say hello  
__but you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style  
__you can change your jeans  
__you can learn to fly  
__and you can chase your dreams  
__you can laughs and cry  
__but everybody knows  
__you always find your way back home!_

"You are great, you sound exactly like Miley Cyrus except i like you a whole lot better!" Tawni said, hugging Chastity. I smiled i looked to Martha and she looked deep in thought.

"You okay Martha?" I asked, she jumped out of her world of thought.

"Yeah, no, maybe, i dunno? I wanna write a song like you, but i don't know what to base it on." She said, I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Do you wanna look threw my songs? You know for inspiration." I asked, Martha turned her attention onto me.

"You sure?" I nodded. I gave her my sing book and she began to flicked threw the pages.

"Okay! I think i have it! Thank you Sonny."

"You welcome."

"What song are you going to sing?" Martha asked. I smiled and tapped my nose.

"It's a secret." I said, before i stood up and helped everyone out with their practise. I looked over to Chad a few time's and smiled.

"So have you all chosen a song yet?" I asked, everyone smiled and nodded. I smiled and nodded. And we decided to work together. I was in charge of music as everyone practiced. When we looked over to the others they where practicing with each other. I smiled and looked over to Chad. Chad saw me and waved. I waved back to him and turned round. I sighed.

"Oh who am i kidding, i love him with all my heart." I thought to myself. I smiled and lay down on the cold grass and watched the clouds go past. The sky was a pale blue with white puffy clouds role by that made random shapes, making me giggle to myself.

Hay Guys! OMG guess what i have just found out? Sonny with a chance is getting a new cast member! We find out who it is after Sonny with a choice in January.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Becca XxX


	9. Day 3: Sonny Dream, Chad's Comfort

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding

Chapter 8 - Sonny's Dream, Chad's Comfort

Sonny's POV

The next morning we were in the bus driving away from the camp site. I was listening to my ipod and wasn't talking much. I just watch the scenery pass by. I opened the window and let the wind brush my face. I smiled, felling one with nature. I took out a bottle of water from my bag, placed a pill in my mouth and swallowed it down. I repeated this action one more time before I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I wasn't really surprised because i didn't sleep a wink last night. I've been so scared about the competition. I had to sing. Alone. In front of thousands of people. At least if i have a bad dream i won't scream in my sleep. Anyway if i do Tawni know what to do.

Chad's POV

"So when i was trying to do the back flip, i over powered it and went flying of the trampoline and into my sister. who was drinking some wine. She got a wine bath and i got 6 weeks in a cast because i broke my ankle in four different places. But she wasn't mad at me because she was able to get away from mum." Ferguson laughed. We where all laughing except Sonny. I looked over to Sonny who was fast a sleep. I smiled and walked over to her. I grabbed a blanket and placed it over her and closed the window, before i returned to my seat.

"Any one else got a funny expereance?" Tawni asked. Chastity put her hand up.

"When i was 6 my school had to do a play. It was a Christmas play and i was a sheep for the Shepard. We all had one line to say. 'Bah' It got to my turn and i totally froze. I was so scared i couldn't move. Then the kid that was playing the Shepard said. 'Oh i forgot this one has a cold and can't speck.' The crowd laughed at the joke and i sighed in relief. I mouthed bah and the show went on. Afterward i thanked him for saving me from embarrassment." We all laughed. (This Actually happened to me lol)

"That kid was me." Nico laughed, we all went quiet. Chastity started to laugh again and we all soon erupted in laughter. (This didn't)

"So is Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana like the same person?" Martha asked.

"No, they are different." I said in a duh tone.

"No they are the same person! Haven't you watched Hannah Montana?" Chastity asked.

"Well if they are the same person and people know about it. Why does she she use her alter ego?" Tawni asked.

"I don't know but what i do know is she's a gold digger. That's why she married Nick Jonas. But they divorced." Shawty said.

"I thought they divorsed because Miley caught Nick playing tonsal tennis with a blond bimbo." Grady said. (I know this causes much confusion but this is 2 years in the future)

"No way would he do that. He's too sweet. I know him really well." Sonny said walking over to the set next to me. I cheered in my head because i like her. I mean really really like like her. In fact i love her. There i said. Everyone mouth's hung open.

"You know the jonas brothers?" Tawni asked. Sonny nodded.

"YOU ARE THE MOST LUCKIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" All the girls said. Martha turned to Ferguson and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, you know i love you." Now we all looked to Matha and Ferguson.

"You guys are dating?" Shawty asked. Martha shook her head.

"No." Martha said. "We are engaged." She said giving Ferguson a kiss. All the girls screamed and ran to Martha. Saying how lucky she was and were happy for her. The guys where telling him about the horrors of marriage and telling him it was the death of all joy. But he just laughed saying that that wouldn't happen because he loved Martha to much. We talked about random stuff from video games to words. I know right? Words! I laughing even now.

"So the word shy come's from the vikings? Weren't they like mean heartless monsters that loved to fight monks?" Nico asked, We all gave him a weird look he laughed. "I watch Horrible Histories. My favoriteis stupid deaths. There was this one guy who had a hunchback and a doctor told he he could be cured if he lay on his stomach and had 3 heavy stones layed on top of him. It worked but he died because the stones suffocated him." We all erupted in laughter.

"That's not as funny as the general with the wooden leg." Tawni said giving him a hug. Nico laughed.

"Yeah, Well when he was horse riding he fell off his horse and broke his leg. They amputated it and gave him a wooden leg. But one day, while he was fighting in a war, he was captured by the other army in battle and beat him to death with his own wooden leg." We all laughed again. I felt someone rap their arms around me. I looked down and saw it was Sonny. I relaxed and rapped my arm round her.

"I like failed war inventions. That is so funny." Grady said. "There was one they tried out in world war 2. They strapped a bomb to a dog and trained it to run under the German army's tanks."

"Oh! That poor dog!" Martha cried hugging Ferguson.

"But when they used the dog on the battle field. The dog ran underneath the wrong tank and blew up the British tank's. The dog was only trained to run under the British tanks so that's what it did." We all laughed again.

"That's what they get when they use insosent dogs!" Martha said, crossing her arms and nodded.

"I watched one where they made a submarine that could repelled then enemy's fire and tanks and stuff. The bad thing was that the other army had one too. So the fight went on for hours and hours and hours." Shawty said, We all laughed again. I looked down to Sonny and saw she was asleep again. Her head was on my lap and had a sad look her face. I pulled the blanket over her again and watched her sleep. Hope she's having a nice dream.

Sonny POV (In her dream)

_"DRAKE! PLEASE NO! NOT MY PICTURES!" I cried, i struggled to get out of his mates grip. Laughter filled the room and the teaing of paper and it felt like my heart ripping. Drake laughed, ripping up more of my last remaining pictures of my Dad and Jason. My pain was like beer for an alcoholic to him. I will never know how he found my box but i hate him. A lot._

_"Drake, just leave her alone! What did she do to you?" Lucy cried, my head jerked to Lucy just in time to see one of his mates punch her in the stomach. _

_"Lucy!" I cried, struggling more. Drake walked up to me. I gave him a look of pure hatred. _

_"Sonday.."  
_

_"DON'T YOU EVER! CALL ME THAT! ONLY JASON COULD CALL ME THAT!" I growled, leaning as far forward as the ass who was holding me back would allow me. Drake laughed and slapped me across the face._

_"Sonny!" Lucy cried, receiving another punch in the stomach. I slowly looked back to Drake, my eyes burning with anger and pain_

_"Sonday, from the moment you where born you made my life hell. This one of many revenge tactics you'll experience in your pathetic, useless life." He said, looking down at me like i was filth._

_"Sonny, your not pathetic and useless. Drake just want to make you feel small so he can walk all over you! Don't listen to him!" Lucy cried, I squeezed my eyes shut as another punch collided with Lucy's body. I then turn to drake, my anger quickly going into a rage. I was going to lose it any second._

_"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU? WHAT MADE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THAT YOU WANT MY EVERY WAKING MOMENT BE FILLED WITH MISERY?" I hollowed, I lost it. He punched me in the stomach. and i coughed out a bit of blood. Seeing as i was still recovering from the crash._

_"I HATE YOUR GUTS BECAUSE YOU GET EVERYTHING! I wanted to kill the thing you loved most! Other that Jason and Dad. In a strange way, I'm glad they died. For you are that much closer to killing yourself out of desperation. Not that you haven't tried before now." He laughed, i growled again at him baring my teeth, which were grinding together. Tears dripping from my eyes. He laughed again and ripped another picture right in front of my eyes._

_"Is that true Sonny?" Lucy asked looking hurt. I nodded sadly, then turned to Drake._

_"And it's never gonna happen EVER again! I have people who love me and just because people hate me like dumb little shits like you gives me no reason it die! If you hurt people for your own pleasure I'll feel sorry for you wife. Oh! I'm sorry, YOU'LL NEVER GET THAT FAR!" I growled, He laughed again then punched me full whack in the face. I felt blood drip down my lip from a cut and from inside my mouth. He then waved him hand over his shoulder. _

_"Come on guys. But give them a little something for the road before we go." Then me and Lucy where then both punched in the stomach. I recovered and lunged at Drake. But someone pulled me back. _

_"Come on Sonny he's not worth it." Lucy gasped clutching her stomach. I hugged her and cried. Then something pulled me back. I opened my eyes and all i saw was darkness. One signal light shone above me. I looked round and nothing. My breathing slowed and couldn't hear a thing. I sighed and hugged my knees, Until i heard foot steps. Slow but steady. My breathing quickened and looked round panicky, breathing hard. The foots steps where coming from every direction. Then i found my self surrounded by my dad and Jason. I sighed and smiled. I blinked and when i opened them they where covered I'm blood and looked like they did after the accident that took them away from the world. I stood frozen. I couldn't speak or scream. The all took a step forward. I gasped._

_"We died for you sonny." The Jason's said. I spun round looking at them all. _

_"You didn't have too." I said, close to crying. _

_"But we did. We loved you." The Dad's said. I started to cry._

_"I love you as well. I miss you lots."_

_"But it should have been you who died, not us!" They all said. I whimpered._

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WISH IT WAS! I WISH IT WAS ME INSTEAD OF YOU!" I screamed, crying my eyes out. The group that surrounded me started to advance forward. I felt like my lungs where getting tighter and tighter the more they came forward. The ground beneath me gave way and i fell. I screamed and landed on a hard floor. I lay there unable to move, or cry, scream or breath. I was once again surounded by Jason and Dad. That's when they pounced on me and started to rip me to shreds. I opened my mouth and screamed.  
_

I jerked up, gasping for air. I looked around. I was breathing hard and my cheeks were wet with tears. I was no longer in the bus, but in a room. The walls where light blue and yellow with a large picture of a sunrise above the fire place. Looking around and saw a small sofa, A large flat screen Tv, my stuff, Old ruby and a boxing bag. I looked down to the bed, which was a double bed, and saw the blanket was blue and the pillows were yellow with my name written in the corner of it. I pulled my knees up to my face and lay my head into them. Why do i keep having these nightmares? I know ive had them since Jason and Dad died but that was years ago. I shouldn't be having these nightmares! I should be able to sleep peaceful and not feel guilty abut something that wasn't even my fault! I pulled the covers off my body and stepped out of bed. I walked into the on suite bathroom I walked into the front room and saw everyone watching Nico brake dance while 'The Club Can't Handle Me' was blasting from the TV. I smiled and sat down next to Chad.

"Hay Chad." I said bobbing my head a bit to the tune while we watched Nico cross his legs over each other in the air while he was balancing in one hand.

"Hi Sonny. You okay?" He said looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm okay, just a bad dream that's all." I said, looking to the ground. Chad hugged me with his right arm.

"Don't worry, Just a dream right?" He said, i smiled a bit and continued to watch Nico without another word.

**_Chad's POV_**

That dream must have really spooked Sonny out. I felt sad for her. She not talking or playing, well actually she not doing anything. I getting worried. I had to help some how. She stood up and walked out to the garden. I watched her from the window. She sat on the tree swing and gave it a little push. I sighed, and kept watching her. She was beautiful even when she was sad. But i hate seeing her like this.

"Hay, Copper." Shawty said standing next to me. I looked to her and back to sonny. A tear fell from her eye. Even from 20 meters away you could see it. "Look go talk to her. I think she would like to talk to you more than anyone else right now." Shawty said and walked away. I walked up the hill to were sonny was. I felt my heart ack. He was softly whimpering and talking to the sky.

"Why did they have to die. Why couldn't it have been me? Why does Drake hate me so much? Please, if someone is up there, please tell me that i know it wasn't my fault. Please let me know why they died?" She whispered. Silence was her answer. The only noise was the wind blowing past. She looked to her shoes. I walked over to her.

"Hay, You okay?" I asked, She looked up and shook her head. Tears still falling from her chocolate brown eyes.

"I had a bad dream. Not the regular bad dream that scares you and then you forget about it. It's like watching a horror movie about a guy braking into your house and you are watching it in the dark alone at the exact time it happens. You can't forget. The dream freaked me out. And it hurt." She said pointing to her heart.

"But it was just a dream, doesn't mean anything." She stood up.

"No, you don't understand. " She said getting up from the swing and walked up to me. "The first part of the dream really happened. Lets put it this way. If you had your most treasured items destroyed right in front of you what would you do?"

"Slap the guy silly." I said, trying to make her laugh.

"What if you and your best friend being held back while the person destroyed it right in front of your eyes and all you do was beg and cry and struggle to get free? What if the person was your brother?"

"I don't know..."

"What if you did anything that he didn't like and he slapped you? What if when he was finished he told 'His boys' to give us one last punch that could knock the wind out of you?"

"I don't kn..."

"You wouldn't. You can't do anything! No matter how much you try! What if he used the nickname your boyfriend used to call you before he died 2 months prior? It brakes you! Try being in a car crash! Try looking at the people you love most and see them crushed, impaled and blooded up to such a state that you couldn't even recognised them! Try being the only survivor! Try living with the guilt that they died and you lived! TRY BEING ME AND SEE HOW THAT FEELS! I wake up every day feeling guilty about my dad and Jason dieing on that night even when it wasn't my fault! I just want it all to stop. The dreams, the guilt, them dieing. I wish it never existed. Then i would be happy, i would have a peaceful night sleep and not wake up screaming. I know I sound crazy, but it's true. I feel like Jason and Dad both died because of me, which isn't fair! I just wish it never happened! That all i want, Chad!" She pulled both her hands to she head and shook it hard.

"Sonny, your always so happy and full of life." I said taking a step closer

"I'm always happy and cheerful and make sure the people around me are happy because i can never feel that happiness that everyone else is feeling!" She cried, i stood up and gave her a hug. She rapped her arms around my neck and she cried into my shoulder. I cried a little bit too. I hated seeing sonny in this state.

"Don't worry Sonshine. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." I said stroking her hair. She looked up with teary eyes and our eyes locked. It felt so right with her in my arms. I brought my hand under her chin and carefully tilted her head up a bit, i slowly started to lean forward till our lip touched.

Yay! We have Chad's POV finally right? AND CHANNY! Bonus! Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! ^^

Becca XxX

OH! And Btw, I'm wondering if anyone wants to be in a story i'm gonna write after this? Its based around a high school for the gifted and talented. I need 6 people, 3 good 3 bad. Fill out the thingie below the first 6 get picked and you can submit 2 per person ;)

Name:  
Age:  
Personality:  
Good, bad:  
Special Talent(s):  
Background:  
Birthday:  
Style:  
Hair colour and style:

Good Luck and peace out SUCKA'S! BLAHH!

Becca XxX


	10. Channy Forms!

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding

Chapter 9 - Channy Forms!

_**Sonny's POV**_

I felt sparks surge threw my body making every part of me tingle with adrenalin. I slowly opened my mouth and let our tongues play and explore the others mouth. We held hands and slowly parted, panting for air.

"I love you Chad." I said smiling from ear to ear.

"I loved you from the moment i layed eyes on you." He said, I laughed.

"So are we like together now?" I asked, blushing. Please say yes, please say yes.

"If you wanna be. Do you wanna be my girl?" Chad asked, I nodded and kissed him again. Not a passionate as our first kiss but it still sent chills round my body. We layed down on the grass cuddled him as i watched the sky move past.

"Chad?" I asked, he turned to me and brush one of my bangs out of my face. I smiled, his hand was so soft and felt amazing against my skin.

"Yeah, Sonshine?" He asked, i looked into his eyes and started to play with his fingers.

"Are you scared about the competition next week?" I asked, he kissed my cheek and smiled.

"A little, you?"

"A lot."

"Don't worry, just be your self and have fun. That's what's important." He said kissing my on the lips. I rolled on top of him deepening the kiss. We let go and lay back down till the sun started to set. We held hands and walked back down the hill.

"Are you okay now?" Chad asked, i nodded and lay my head on his shoulder for a few seconds before i lifted back up. We entered the house and everyone was watching Final Destination 4, minus Martha, Ferguson, Grady and Chastity. Chad sat down of the sofa. I sat down next to him and curled up into a ball holding onto his hand while his other one was rapped around me. Another thing about me, i loved horror movies, especially in the dark. We where at the part where the mum dies. A rock went flying and smashed into the eye and exited out the back of her head. Tawni screamed when the mum fell on the floor and her head flopped towards the camera.

"Is this scearing you?" Chad asked, i looked up and shook my head.

"I've watched all 4. In one night. In the dark. Alone. So no, not really." I said, chad mouth dropped open. I looked around everyone else and they where all doing the came as Chad.

"What? I'm weird." I said holding my hands up defensively. Chad rapped his arms around me and placed his head on my right shoulder.

"You're not weird, you're special." He said, i turned my head and gave him a kiss on the lips. Nico gave us am look. The movie ended and Grady Chastity, Martha and Ferguson came back out. And sat down.

"Uh? Are you guys going out?" Nico asked. I brushed my hair out of my face and nodded. Everyone was silent. Then the girls screamed and ambushed me with hugs. I laughed and hugged them all back. Once they sat back down, i kissed chad again and everyone pretended to stick their fingers down their throats

"Oh, Like you guys don't have girl/boy friends!" I said waving my finger over them all while i made my voice go deeper till it was a jiggered whisper, which made everyone laugh.

"So what should we do?" Tawni asked. We all shrugged our shoulders and stared at the blank screen. I then turned to everyone.

"Why don't we place Q's and A's?" Everyone looked at me like i was crazy again.

"She means questions and answers." Shawty laughed, giving me a high five.

"Yeah, Thanks Shawty" I said, She winked at me. "Well, we all sit in a circle and take turns asking question. Everyone has to answer the same questions and we keep doing that till we reach 20. Which mean we all have to ask 2 questions each. Who want's to start?" Tawni hand went up. We all sat in a circle with snacks and drinks in the middle.

**"**Where did you live before you were famous?" She said she looked to Nico

"Dallas, Texas."

"Dallas, Texas Too!" Chastity cheered giving Nico a high five.

"Australia." Shawty said.

"Olando, Florida." Grady said

"Florida." Skyler said.

"Canada." Martha said.

"Transylvania." Ferguson said in a extremely good Dracula accent which sent shivers down my spine. We all laughed.

"Arizona." Chad said, i smiled and hugged his arm.

"Wisconsin." I said plainly

"New York city." Tawni said, finishing the first round. Nico's turn. This should be good.

"Favorite animal?" Well, that was way below my expectation.

"Cat!" Chastity cheered. Wow she loves to cheer.

"Giraffes!" Shawty said, Everyone gave her a 'WTF' look. "What? They are amazing creatures and are SO cute!"

"Monkey." Grady said, imitating a monkey. We all laughed.

"Hedgehog." Skyler said when our group laughing fit ended.

"Kitten." Martha said

"Cheetah." Ferguson smiled.

"Snow lepord." Chad said.

"Horse." I said clicking my tongue

"Dolphin." Tawni said.

"Dog." Second round check! Chastity turn.

"What your favorite sport?"

"Gotta be Volleyball! It's amazing how they get the ball over the net. It's like it destined to hit some one in the face." Shawty said looking off into the distance.

"Rock, Paper Scissors." Grady said. We all looked at him. "What? It's a sport!"

"High jump." Skyler said

"Gymnastics." Martha said

"Karate." Ferguson said jumping to his feet and acted like Jackie Chan.

"Swimming." Chad said.

"Barrel Race." I said, Nico put his hand up. I cocked my head to the side.

"What's Barrel Race?" Nico asked.

"It where a rider and their house have to run round three barrels that are in the shape of a clover as fast as they can. The winner in the person who does it in the quickest time." I said.

"Shopping!" Tawni said, "Well! It's a sport to me!" She said, making everyone laugh.

"100 meter sprint." Nico said

"Dance." Chastity said. Round 3 check! Grady's turn.

"Um, Latest bad dream?" Grady asked, i looked down. Oh no!

Well that's Chapter 9, i felt like leaving it on a cliff hanger. And i felt like leaving it on yet another cliffy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will update soon. Thanks for all the reviews and for faving my story. I really appreciate it!

Btw, i have all the good guys for my new story which will start to be put up after i finish this story. So all i need are 3 bad people. Sorry.

Becca XxX


	11. The Music Video Idea

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding

Chapter 10 - The Music Video Idea

_**Sonny's POV**_

"My nightmare was me getting thrown off a bridge by my dad. He's an ass!" Skyler said crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

"Mine was I had no make up and every store was closed." Martha cried. Ferguson pulled her into a hug.

"Mine would be losing Martha." He said kissing Martha on the lips. She smiled.

"Mine was that Mackenzie falls was cancled." Chad said, the Mackenzie falls cast shuddered. Uh Oh! I can't do it! I can't! That dream brought back to many horrid memories! I just want it to go away!

"Um, I- I don't really wanna talk about it." I said, my hands where shaking. Chad held me with one of his arms while his other was holding my hands.

"Come on sonny, it can be that bad. Just a dream." Martha said. I shook my head hard. I felt like crying just remembering it, i placed my head in my hands thinking about a rainbow or something nice and good. Someone removed my hands from my face and saw it was Tawni.

"Please Sonny, It's just dream, it can't hurt you."

"Please don't make me? It brought back too many bad memories!" I whispered/begged, nearly in tears. Chad rapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

"Okay, We'll skip Sonny. Next is... me. Mine was that the factory that made Coco Moco Coco shut down."

"Me being on stage in only my underwear, on live tv." Nico shuddered. "That wasn't a very good dream."

"My step parents up'ed and left me." Chastity growled.

"What happened to your mum and Dad?" Chad asked still comforting me.

"Dad died when i was 1 and my mum left me in an adoption agency and i never saw her again. Not that i would want too." Chastity said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mine was that i got raped. It wasn't pretty!" Shawty said, shaking her head to get the dream off her mind.

"Mine was that they stopped making cheese!" Grady cried worriedly. We all laughed. Round 4 check. Skyler's turn.

"Favorite pass time?"

"Putting on makeup!" Martha Cheered

"Rock Climbing." Ferguson said

"Listening to music." Chad said plainly.

"Writing songs and playing my guitar." I said

"Hanging with my mates!" Tawni said.

"Playing computer games. But i'm not as good as i thought because Sonny, hammered me 3 days ago. 7 to none." We all laughed.

"Dancing." Chastity said.

"Making movies!" Shawty said, pulling out a cam-corder.

"Looking for superheros." Grady said, jumping up doing the superman pose but feel on his face. "Superman is better at it." He said, we all laughed.

"Dude you do know super hero's ain't re..." Skyler started but was interrupted by Grady.

"LALALALALALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOU!" We all laughed.

"Pranking people." Skyler said menacingly rubbing his hands together. We all laughed. Round 5 check! Martha turn.

_**Nico's POV**_

"Favorite Movie?"

"17 again, Zack Efron was so funny in that." Chad looked at Ferguson. He held his hands up defensively. "Sorry man, it's the truth.

"The Chad Dylan Copper Story!" Chad said, We all laughed.

"Vampires Suck!" Sonny said, We all laughed and Nico high fived Sonny.

"Confessions of a shop-o-holic." Tawni cheered

"Kick ass!" I said, punching the air.

"Black Beauty." Chastity said giggling to her self. "I cried when i saw Ginger on that carriage, dead."

"The Blind Side." Shawty said dreamly, holding her hands together and looking towards the sky.

**"**The Black Knight!" Grady cheered

**"**Cloudy with a chance of meat balls! Dude! Wouldn't it be sick if food fell from the sky?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah but it would fall on the ground that people spit on so it wouldn't be very hygienic." Martha said.

"Unless it fell in a rapper. The you could just use a chain saw and cut it open!" Tawni said we all laughed

"Fred: The movie! It's awesome! and Pixie Lott is so fit!" I said, Tawni then slapped me over the head. "Oh come on, no one is fitter than you hon." I then kissed her on the cheek.

"Your forgiven." Tawni said giving me a hug. If I'm not mistaken, It's Ferguson's turn.

"Siblings?"

"Only Child now. I lost my twin sister 2 years ago. Not that my step dad cared!" Chad said looked to the floor. I gave him a hug which he returned.

"Little sister Rachael who i love to bits." I said smiling.

"Only Child." Tawni answered

"Only child." I said plainly.

"I really don't know if i had siblings." Chastity said shrugging her shoulders.

"1 brother. Carl." Shawty said

"An older brother. Grant." Grady said, Shawty patted him on he back.

"2 little sisters" Skyler said, i smiled.

"Only child" Martha said.

"A little sister, Kayla." Okay next is Chad.

"Um, fave song?"

"SOS, Jordan Sparks" Tawni said

"Fred, Freestyle!" I said, I love that Song!

"The way i loved you, Taylor Swift." Chastity said.

"Somebody to love, Justin Bieber." Everyone in the room cringed, while shawty just laughed.

"The Club Is Alive, JLS." Grady smiled.

"So big, Iyaz." Skyler said.

"How do we do this. Chad's song is amazing! He wrote it for Sonny." Martha said smiling at Ferguson.

"Martha!" Chad hissed. I laughed and turned his head towards to me.

"Can you sing it?" Sonny asked, Chad nodded and grabbed his guitar. He tuned it and began to sing. The tune was so catchy.

_**Sonny's POV**_

_I'm used to being on my own  
Keeping my heart shut down  
If I don't go there I won't get hurt  
But the pretty girl said  
"If you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever going to feel another thing, my friend?"  
And I like the way she talks_

_And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around  
And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What to take, and is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?_

_So tell me to ready  
Cause things are getting heavy  
And I don't wanna fall apart  
Cause spendin' time with you is all I wanna do  
You know it's scary givin' up your heart_

_But you give me that something  
Been waitin' so long  
And I make you smile  
That's why I wrote this song_

_And I, la la la la like the way you spin my world around  
And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What to take, and is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?_

_I'm riskin', one kiss is all that it's takin'  
Body shakin', heart breakin'  
I think you'll be worth the pain_

_And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around  
And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What to take, and is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?_

_How do we do this?_

Chad smiled, Everyone clapped and chad took a bow making us all laugh.

"Promised you i would sing." Chad said, I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I said giving him a kiss on the lips, Once i released the kiss, a thought came to mind.

"What are you thinking?" Tawni asked. I smiled slyly and stood up.

"You guys all know about the competition next week right?" I asked, everyone nodded. "Well Shawty said she liked making movies, right?" I asked Shawty nodded.

"So what's your idea?" Chastity asked. I smiled.

"How about we make a music video for the songs we are going to sing, and as we sing them on stage, the video of the song shows up on the big screen." I said, everyone was silent. They all then stood up and cheered 'Yeah'! I started to jump around with them.

"We get the timetable tomorrow. So we can start then." Grady said, we all cheered and danced around for a 2 hours till it was 10 o' clock. We then decided to sit down and watched Hit40Uk while we chatted. My eyes began to drop but i forced them to stay open. Afraid i would have another bad dream. Chad looked at me.

"You can go to sleep you know." Chad laughed, i smiled and continued to stay awake. chad laughted again and rapped his hand over my body. "Don't worry. I'll be right here." He said brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I smiled and snuggled closer to Chad's chest. Then i let sleep take over my body but not before i hoped that i wouldn't have another bad dream.

Well that's Chapter 10. Hoped you liked it ; ) Thanks for reading, faving, and reviewing! You guys are amazing!

But if you haven't watched Fred: The movie or any of this youtube videos you really should, he's so funny!

Well see you later!

Also nothing in this Chapter belongs to me although everyone knows that. I'm not exactly creative.

Becca XxX


	12. Sleep Talking

Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding

Chapter 11 - Sleep talking

**_Chad's POV_**

Sonny had been out for almost an hour. I was getting used to her soft breath on my lap. I smiled and played with her hair. She shifted her body around with a confused look on her face. I held her hand and she relaxed a bit then moved around more small movements, but where scaring the hell out of me.

"No... Not my fault... DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed, everyone jerked to me. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to wake her up. Her breathing quickly became short and quick. I was nearly panicking. She's my Sonshine and i couldn't help her. "DAD! JASON! DON'T GO ROUND THE CORNER! YOU'LL DIE! NO! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" She cried, as tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. I shook her a bit.

"Come on Sonny. Wake up, you're scaring us."

"Please don't leave me?" She begged gripping hold of my hand.

"Dad! The car's gonna spin out of control! You have to stop! DAD!" She cried. I was near tears till Tawni ran out of the room into Sonny's room. Coming out with a tube. She took some of the substance out of the tube and rubbed it on her forehead. Slowly, she started to carm down and breathing softly again. I sighed in relief. Then i turned to Tawni.

"What was that stuff?" I asked, She looked at the tube.

"They call it relaxative. Slows down the person reactions carming them down in a instant." She said reading the label on the back of the tube.

"But why does she need it?" Shawty asked. Tawni pondered for a moment. Her face then moved into a 'i think i know' look. She shook her finger up and down and walked into the middle of the room.

"About a year ago, Sonny told me that she had a sleeping disorder from when her dad died. She never told me how he died, until 3 days ago." She said, I looked down to Sonny. She was holding onto my hand softly and looked peaceful. I picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to her room. I sat down next to her and brushed her hair with my hand. I gently took her hand and held it in mine. Her grip rapped around my hand and i rubbed my thumb across her pale face. She moved around a little. Getting into a more conferable position. I stood up about to leave, she gripped hold of my hand, and mumbled something along the line's of 'Please stay' or 'Cheese Spray'? I think the first one is more realistic. So i lay down on the bed next to Sonny and held her protectively in my arms. She snuggled up to me and smiled.

"I'll never leave you. No matter what happens." I said, i closed my eyes and fell asleep with the girl of my dreams nestled in my arms. Best bonding trip ever.


	13. Day 4: Movie Maker Madness

Sonny With A Chance of Bonding

Chapter 12 - Day 3: Movie Maker Madness - part 1

_**Nico's POV**_

"I wonder whats taking him so long." Tawni said applying a new coat of Coco Moco Coco on her perfect lips.

"Want me to find out?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I stood up and headed towards Sonny's room. With a twist of the handle and a push of the door i entered the room. I looked over to sonny's bed and saw chad and sonny asleep, sonny tucked up to chads body with her head resting on his chest. While Chad was hugging her lightly under her body, with his arm was hanging off the bed. I smiled and walked out of the room and re joined the group.

"Where are they?" Skyler asked.

"They're asleep." I said, as Tawni layed her head on my shoulder. I held her hand and our fingers twirled and danced with each other. Skyler grinned evilly and pulled out his Camera phone.

"Skyler! Leave them be!" Shawty said pounceing on him. Tawni jumped onto my lap, letting out a extremely cute squeal, narrowly missing getting hit in the face by Shawty. They started fighting a little until Shawty grabbed the camera phone and threw it into the middle of the group. I grabbed it and gave it Tawni. She placed it in her purse and clipped it shut.

"Aww! I was gonna us that as black mail!" Skyler wined. Shawty laughed and gave him a hug.

"You realy need to grow up sky. Leave Sonny and Chad be, alright?" She asked looking at him face to face, they where so close that they looked like they where abaout to kiss. He nodded and smiled. Shawty blushed and got off him and helped him to his feet.

"And you don't get your phone back till the morning." Tawni said, smiling evilly.

"Aww, man!" Skyler said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What if my Mummy calls?" We all gave him a look. "Oh right, ha, she never calls." We all then laughed.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night!" I said standing up. Tawni stood up with me, grabbed my collar and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back and pulled he into a hug.

"I'll see you in the morning." I smiled, I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before i span on my heels and walked into my room. It was coloured red and white. Inside, it had a double bed, a boxing bag, a wardrobe and a window seat. I liked my room because it represented me. Even the pillows and blanket had my name embroyed into it. I layed my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_**The next morning (Tawni's POV)**_

"I'm gonna crush you like road kill!" I heard Sonny laugh. I opened my eyes and stretched.

"Not this time, Munroe!" Ferguson laughed back. I smiled and climbed out of bed. My room was pink and white with 2 wardrobes, a window seat, make up table and a wall that was a mirror! My bed was patterned with pick flowers on a white back ground with my name embroded into it. This room was amazing. I got dressed and placed a fresh coat of Coco McoCoco on my dry lips. I was wearing a red t shirt that ended just below my waist white navy blue skinny jeans and red heels. My hair was straighten and curled, now i was ready for the day.

"Come on, Ferguson! You can't lose to a girl! It's demeaning!" Nico cheered.

"I have more respect for females and i am not bothered if a lose to a girl or not." He said, the winning tune charmed and Ferguson jumped up. "I CAN'T HAVE LOST TO A GIRL! IT'S DEMEANING!" He cried, everyone in the room burst out laughing, including me.

"Morning y'all! Sleep well?" Chastity asked, walking into the kitchen. "Hay, I'm making beans on toast with toast! Anyone want some?" Me, Sonny, Chad, Grady, Nico and Chastity stuck our hands up.

"Chastity! We know you want some. You're the one making them." I said, she then started to fake sob.

"I just want to belong!" She wailed, we all laughed our butt's off. "Cool! I have a sense of humor! Yay me!" She cheered, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. We all laughed again.

"Want a hand?" Sonny asked. " I'm bored since i beat all the boy's at Mariokart!" The boys then started to moun.

"Oh! Come on! You lose ONCE to a girl and they never let you live it down!" Grady cried. We all laughed. I walked over to the sofa to Nico and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hay gorgeous. Sleep well?" He asked, i giggled and hugged him.

"Great! Thanks, and you?"

"Great because i was dreaming of you."

"Aww, your amazing" I giggled. Nico laughed and rapped his arms around me.

"I'll make monkey bait out of you!" Ferguson hollowed before doing an evil laugh as he looked to the ceiling.

"You lose." Chad said plainly as the winning tune chimed again.

"OH COME ON!" He cried as her threw the remote in my direction. I pulled away from Nico and jumped over the sofa, as the remote passed over my head.

_Chastity's POV_

"_FERGUSON!_" Tawni cried, making me jump.

"What was that?"

"Tawni yelling a Ferguson because he nearly hit her with a remote." Sonny told me.

"How could you possibly know that." I challenged, turning to her, placing my hands on my hips. Sonny pointed to the CCTV monitor that showed the view from the front room.

"I've been watching it for the past 10 minuets." She laughed as she spread butter on the slices of toast. We placed the toast on 6 plates and poured the beans on to them. I then grabbed some greted low fat cheese and placed a big spoon full on every plate. We took them into the front room and gave them to the people who asked for them. Within 20 minuets Ferguson and Martha where washing up the plates.

"Guys! Guys! The time table came!" Grady cried running into the room. He passed it to Sonny. She ripped open the envelope and began to read.

_To So Random And Makenzie Falls, _

_Im Sure you lot are looking forward to the Concert at the end of the week. And i am sure you want t know who's going first. Am i right?_

_So here is the order;_

_Nico Harris,  
__**Team Random,  
**__Ferguson Michael,,  
__Tawni Hart,  
__Shawty Carmel  
__Grady Mitchael,  
__**Team Random Vs Team Falls,  
**__Chad Dylan Copper,  
__Chastity Ann Dewitt,  
__Martha Balatica,  
__Skyler DeVane,  
__**Team Falls,  
**__Sonny Munroe,_

_Have Fun! _

_Dakota and Mr Condor_

"I'm last?" Sonny asked with fear in her voice. We all slowly nodded there heads at the same time.

"Sonny, we save the best for last." Chad said giving her a hug, which she returned. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, comfortly

"Okay, so now what we need to do is start making the video's!" Shawty cheered, waving her camera around. I looked back at the list.

"Okay so the first person to perform is... Nico!" I said happily. He stood up on a chair and cleared his throat.

_Making Babies Cry  
__Your Mummy went Bye Bye  
__Your Mummy Went bye bye_

We all where rolling on the floor laughing our butts off. Once our laughter had silenced Nico continued.

"Na, I'm just joking. I'm gonna sing 'Party Up." He said, Sonny smiled.

"The sing i wrote for you on your b day?" sonny asked, Nico nodded and they did there handshake

"Okay let me just write that down. Then we can go in order of the performance." Skyler said grabbing a piece of paper and a pen before writing on the sheet. "Ferguson?"

"Pass out, Tinie Tempa." She wrote on the paper and looked towards...

"Tawni."

"My own song, Sure feels like love'. But i need a bit of help with the music though."

"I'll help you." Sonny said, stepping next to her

"Thanks Sonny!" Tawni said giving her a hug.

"No problem."

"Shawty? But NO! Justin B song's or i will pull you inside out, cover you in gravy and throw you in a dog pound!"

"I love you too Skyler. But I'm gonna sing Gypsy by Shakira." She said proudly.

"Thank God for that!" He said, i couldn't help but laugh. "Grady?"

"Just the way you are, Bruno Mars!" Looking right at me making me feel like i was jelly and

"Okay, Chad?"

"Hero. My own song."

"Chastity?"

"You'll always find your way back home, Hannah Montana." I said smiling.

"Martha?"

"Boys and girls. I wrote i myself."

"I'm gonna sing So big, Iyaz. Sonny?" Skyler said

"Um? La La Land, my own song."

* * *

Chapter 12 complete. Sorry it took so long. Just went back to school on and i've been too tired to pen my laptop. I HATE School!

Anyone agree? Oh course you do! WHO WOULD LIKE TO GO TO SCHOOL! Soz rant all over. This is an improvement chapter guys sorry about that :(

Anyway Please review!

Becca XxX

Oh by the way! I forgot to write this in chapter 11. A special thanks to StayStrongDemi for being the 50 reviewer! You are awesome!


	14. Battle Song's, Lost Phone's And Dakota

**Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding**

**Chapter 13 - Day: 8 - Battle song's and lost phones and Dakota's! Oh My!**

**Sonny's POV**

"Okay guys! I just finished writing the song for the team sing off!" I said running in with the song sheet. Everyone stopped what they where doing and ran over to me.

"Wow cool! Lets hear it!" Shawty said. I shook my head and handed them the lyric sheet.

"You guys go learn your line and we'll practice 2 days before the concert." They nodded and tawni came over to me.

"Sonny can you help with my music now?" I nodded and we walked into the music room.

**Chad's POV**

"Hay, has anyone seen my phone?" Everyone shook their head and walked about the song lyrics sonny gave out.

"Well if you see it can you give it to me?" They all mumbled and turned back.

"Thanks." I said smiling

"WILL YOU SHUT THE MONKEY BUM'S UP!" They al yelled at me at the same time. Cool but strangely disturbing at the same time.

**Shawty's POV**

"Wow, this song is awesome! Right Skyler?" I said jamming to it in my head. Skyler laughed and nodded.

"Yeah its great! Sonny's amazing at this." He said. He then looked at me. "Shawty?"

"Yeah?" He opened his mouth to say something but he back out.

"Never mind. Doesn't Matter."

"No go on. I'm all ear's."

"Okay, Shawty. I really like you. I mean i like you a lot."

"Yeah, i like you a lot too."

"No, i mean. I like like you."

**Skylers' POV**

"Isn't that what i said?" She asked me smiling. I moved my hand slowly over to hers and rested it there. She looked at me blushing and smiled. I swear, i just felt my body melt. She was so beautiful. So full of life and down to earth. It's hard not to love her. I wish i saw that sooner. "So what does this make us?" She asked.

"What ever you want it to be. Shawty."

"Then how about this then." She said leaning forward. Next thing i know. I'm in heaven, Kissing Shawty. My body was full of fire works and i hope she felt them to. I moved my hands out to her waist and her rapped her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. Our tongues danced together in sweet harmony as we kissed. It was so magical, i never wanted it to end. But air was running short on both us and we pulled away panting like dogs.

"Wow." We both said at the same time, making me laugh.

"You still didn't answer my question." I said. She slapped my arm. I laughed at her. "Joking! So now you officially my girlfriend... Make me a sammich." I ordered her. She gave me a evil look. I laughed nervously. "Only Joking, i'll make you a sammich. Honey."

"Skyler, this is the start of a beautiful relationship." She laughed. I laughed and hugged her.

**Sonny's POV**

Before me and Tawni started to work more on her song we heard a phone.

"What was that?" Tawni asked, i shrugged my shoulders.

"I think it was a phone. Lets find it." I looked over by the piano and Tawni looked over by the guitar rack.

"Found it!" I said and looked at the silver LG Cookie. It had one message. "I think it's Chad's."

"Well read the message." Tawni insisted.

"But it's not mine to read. I don't wanna invade his privacy."

"So? He's your boyfriend. You shouldn't have secrets between you. Me and Nico have know each other for ages. SO we know everything about each other. So read it." She said pushing the phone closer to my chest.

"But.."

"Just read the god damn text!" She said, i jumped back in surprise.

"Okay, okay!" I clicked open and my heart sank.

_**To: Chad**_

_**From: Mr Condor**_

_**Tell everyone, Dakota is coming over for the day and wants you all to have the most precious thing to you on you when she arrives.**_

"Tawni, Dakota's comming over tomorrow and wants us to have our most precious possession on us when she arrives." I said worryingly.

"I'm sure she won't do anything."

"Yeah but we have a REAL fireplace with REAL fire! What if she collects all them up and throws them into it? My precious possession is the picture of my whole family before Jason and Dad died. It's the only picture i have of it Tawni! It's the only print left after Drake ripped all the others up infront of my face! If it happenes againg, she destroys it, i don't think i could live with it." I said feeling tears pouring down my eyes.

"She can't be that evil, Sonny. She's a little girl." Tawni said trying to look on the bright side of things. I shook my head.

"Tawni, that picture is the last happy memory i have of them. If that's gone, all i'll have is the memory of them dieing." I cried. "I wake up every day. Feeling an endless amount of guilt that i lived while they died. Sometimes i wish it was me. They might have lived if i was dead. But here i am. They had more to live for. Jason is " I cried, feeling like i was hyperventilating. Tawni came over and hugged me.

"Hay hun, come on. I'll tell everyone about Dakota coming over and we can talk about everything." she said sweetly.

"What about Nico?"

"Hay, Girls before dudes. Come on." We then went into my room and i climbed onto my bed with my guitar.

**Tawni's POV**

"GUYS! LISTEN UP!" Everyone was quiet and looking at Tawni.

"Right, first. Dakota is coming over tomorrow for a visit and want's us all to have our most precious possession with us when she arrives. Second. Chad, we found your phone." I said throwing it to him. "And finally. No one is allowed to enter or come within 2 meters of Sonny's door. I don't care weather you are her boyfriend." I said pointing at chad. "Or just wanna make sure she's okay. She's a bit destressed and I'm gonna talk to her for a while. So continue learning your lines and we'll see you all tomorrow." I then walked back to Sonny's door.

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update on this story, between school, My laptop having amnisya, writers block and my brother hogging MY laptop i haven't had chance to update so here you go and i hope it makes up for not updateing for a while

Please review!

Becca XxX


	15. Day 4  Dakota's Visit, or is it?

**Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding**

Chapter 14: Day 5 - Dakota's Visit? Or is it?

_**Chad's POV**_

We were all in the front room, everyone was figgiting around in their sits but, no one was as much as Sonny. I wrapped my round her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Sonny, it'll be okay... I'm sure its not gonna be that bad." I said rubbing her back. She gave me a look and i held my hands up in defence. Little did Sonny and the rest of the So Random cast knew, is that it isn't Dakota that is visting. It's a surprise guest. I can't tell anyone, so keep it hush hush. Also she is going the co host of the concert Contest along with another special guest. No not the Joe Bro's, they had to cancel because of a concert date in England on the same day.

"I was being over dramatic the other day, but i really don't like Dakota. She spolit, coniving, over privaliged little brat"

"No, no, your right about Dakota but don't let her get to you. That's just all she wants." I said as a rubbed her back. She smiled and pulled me into a hug holding her head on my chest, hearing my heart beat.

"I trust you."She said pulled away from my chest to look up to me.

"Promise." I smiled, kissing her on the lips. _**DING DONG!**_

"AHHH!" Sonny screamed jumping into my arms.

"Uh... Sonny? It was just the door bell." Sonny looked up and her face went bright red.

"Oh yeah, he he. Sorry." She laughed nervously before getting down.

"ZORA!" A cheer came from the front room.

_**Sonny's POV**_

"ZORA!" A huge excited mass of cheer came from the front room.

"Hay guys, where's Sonny?" I was smiling from ear to ear. I ran into the front room and Zora dived on me and everyone followed her lead except for Shawty who looked saddened.

"Guys... Can't... breath... crushing... lungs!" I gasped. They all got off me and i hugged Zora.

"Hay Zora." I said happily, giving her a hug. She smiled and gave me a hug. I looked around and Shawty was gone.

"Missed you guys so much! Plus i come with amazing news! One! I am the host for your Concert Contest!" Zora cheered, as did everyone else. "My Dad got covicted yesturday and now i can come live back in California!" Everyone cheered again. "I'm gonna be staying here with you guys!" Everyone cheered again. "Dakota isn't coming." Every breathed a sigh of relief. "Plus, when this trip is over! I can come back to So Random!" Me and the rest of the So Random cast cheered and hugged her tightly.

"Wow Z! That's amazing!" Nico laughed giving her a high five. "Pranks gallor, Hay G?" Grady nodded and jumped up and down. I laughed and hugged her again.

"Oh, we've missed you so much." I said hugging her.

_**Skyler's POV**_

Wow, i can't believe Zora is coming back to So Random! This is so great! Only Shawty isn't here. I looked around and she wasn't in the room. She has somewhere. While they where having their reunion, i'll find Shawty. I walked over to her door and knocked on it lightly.

"Shawty? You in here?" I asked opening the door. I looked inside and found Shawty on the bed.

"They might kick me off the show, now Zora's back." She said looking down to a

photo frame in her hands. "Mum always pushed me, but unless i got money for it she never cared about my achievements. Now i'm on So Random! She always saying she so proud of me and she loves me." I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her rapping my arm around her.

"I'm proud of you. And i love you." I said truthfully. "And why would they kick you off the show? You make it better, you make it fun. Well you and the others." She laughed.

"Stop being a dumby." She said, She then looked down to the photo. "She used to always be proud of me. But then Dad ran off with my babysitter. I think she blames me for needing a babysitter. And probably hates me for it." She said with more tears falling from her eyes. I wiped them away and hugged her. She smiled sadly and hugged me back.

"Well if she only cares about the money you make, why don't you come and live with me for a bit. Till you get your own place. I mean you 18, it isn't illegal. Don't waste your tears on her." I said rubbing one off her cheek.

"You would do that? For me?" She asked.

"Of course I would. You mean a lot to me."

"Oh, Skyler!" She said happily, giving me a hug. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She sobbed. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"You're welcome. Come on, I wanna say hi to Zora. Haven't seen her in a while." I said, she let me go and rubbed away her tears.

"Okay." She said smiling. I held out my hand and she took it.

* * *

_**Hiya, Guys. Sorry this has taken forever. I had extreme writers block for months and months, and I also got obsessed with Adam Sandler movies! I love his movies, because no matter what, they always makes me laugh my head off.**_

_**Anyway, next chapter will be getting ready for the concert so, I'm gonna fast forward it about 4 days. So see you soon!**_

_**Btw anyone like My Chemical Romance? They are amazing!**_

_**Becca XxX**_


End file.
